Another Pokémon Story: Kanto
by Quaystor
Summary: A young trainer named Jimmy sets out on his Pokémon quest, action, adventure, humor and romance guaranteed!
1. The Beginning of Time

_Okay, this is my first fanfic, so bear with me, okay? Second, English is not my native language, so excuse me if I use strange words or goof up the grammar. Third: please post a review, and give me tips on how to improve the story. Thanks in advance._

_Here__ we go: Welcome to my fanfic! It is about a young trainer named Jimmy, who went on his own Pokémon journey. He travels around at the same time when the trainer we all know and love, Ash. It is an epic (I hope) story of friendship, humor, love, and hope. I __hope you like it!_

_Next up, a few things. Text that is said by characters is between ", their thoughts are Italic, like this, and the author's comments (mine!) are in the beginning and end of the story. I shall also give short summaries of important events__ at the end of every episode. __I use flashbacks, which can be recognized by the __longer bars of symbols__ between past and present. __Finally, you will always see me use the word Pokémon, and not Pokemon. Why? Pokémon is the correct spelling. Now, without further ado, I __present you the first episode of..._

_**Another Pokémon Story**_

_Legal stuff: Pokémon, and anything referring to it, does NOT belong to me, although the characters named only in this story are mine. Thank you._

**APS 101: The Beginning of Time**

"And so we conclude another episode of the Johto Journeys!" the announcer spoke. The two kids, sitting in front of the TV, jumped up.

"Pikachu is the strongest Pokémon ever!" the girl spoke, and aimed her hands at the boy. "Thundershock!"

The boy, pretending to be hit by the electric attack, shook his body as if electricity was flowing through it, and let himself fall to the ground. He stood up, and glared at the girl. "You didn't count on Weezing's Smog Screen attack!" the boy replied, and pretended to breathe smog towards the girl. The girl coughed, and waved her hands in front of her face, as if she tried to wave away the attack.

Sitting about three meters from them, was an old man. He had short, gray hair, and was dressed in a simple white shirt and a black pair of pants. "You kids be careful with each other, I don't think Prof. Oak will like it if we had to wake him in the middle of the night to ask him if he can cure two young Pokémon who battled this late in the evening." he warned them.

"Sorry, grandpa." the boy replied, "but Pokémon are so cool. I wish we were old enough to go on an adventure ourselves, just like Leroy Ketchum from TV."

"Maybe in one or two years you're ready for such a journey, such journeys are quite dangerous." the man warned them. "But when you're old enough, and Prof. Oak thinks you're ready for it, you can go ask him for a Pokémon and the gear you need on such an adventure."

"But grandpa," the girl complained, "you keep telling us that we 'are ready in one or two years' for such a journey for four years now. When are we exactly ready?"

The old man smiled. "You are ready when you are ready. Some people have to wait until they are well over forty years old, and other are ready when they are eleven. Do you two know the trainer Ash Ketchum?" the man asked.

"Ash Ketchum? Who doesn't know him?" the boy replied. "Everybody knows the legendary Ash Ketchum, especially here in Pallet Town." the girl continued. "He's a Pokémon Master!" they replied both.

"Yes, of course." the man said. "He was eleven years old when he went on his journey. But do you know the story about the young trainer named Jimmy?"

Both kids were quiet.

"I thought so." the man answered. "Jimmy was also a very well-known trainer here in Pallet town, about fifty years ago. That was roughly the same time when Ash Ketchum started his quest to become a Pokémon Master."

"Fifty years ago?" the boy asked. "Did they have Pokémon that long ago?"

The old man laughed. "They did! They even had when Prof. Samuel Oak was about your age!"

"Samuel Oak? I thought Prof. Oak's first name was Gary?" the girl asked. "And isn't Prof. Oak about your age, grandpa?"

"It is, but the Samuel Oak that I am talking about was the grandfather of Gary Oak. And yes, Prof. Oak is about my age."

"So he must be really old now." the boy asked.

"No, he passed away about thirty years ago, long before you were born."

"But who was that boy Jimmy you were talking about, grandpa?" the girl inquired. "Was he also a trainer?"

The man leaned forward on the couch he was sitting on. "Do you want to hear the story of Jimmy, the Pokémon Master?"

"Yes! Yes!" The siblings started to jump in joy. Their grandfather was a renowned storyteller in Pallet Town, known for is excellent stories and colourful descriptions of Pokémon and their behaviour.

"Okay!" the man clapped his hands together, looking at his grandchildren. "But I must warn you, it is quite a long story. Can you stay up for long enough?"

"Yes we can!" the twins said in union.

"Ah, Jimmy's story." a woman next to the old man spoke. She had long, gray hair, tied together behind her back in a ponytail. She was dressed in a long, comfortable red dress. "A long story, and I know how you can stay awake enough to hear the end of it. Do you want some of my famous Pallet warm chocolate?"

The kids cheered, and with good reason. The warm chocolate made by their grandmother is famous in Pallet Town, and in the entire region. The woman looked at her husband. "You want some tea?"

"Yes please." he replied. "A wet throat talks easier."

"Okay, it'll be done in a few minutes." the woman walked to the kitchen, and began to warm some water.

"So, Jimmy's story. You know how famous trainers have trademark Pokémon, like Ash Ketchum's Pikachu?"

The children nodded.

"Well, Jimmy also had a trademark Pokémon: a Pidgeot. You know what a Pidgeot is?"

"Yes, it is the final evolution of Pidgey." the girl answered. "The famed Guardian of the Woods, in the forest north of here, is also said to be a Pidgeot"

"Indeed!" the old man said. "But Jimmy did not catch Pidgeot as a Pidgeot, no, it was caught as a Pidgey." he paused. "Jimmy caught his first Pokémon half a year before he went on his own adventure, and they never parted ways since. Listen, for I shall tell you how they met..."

* * *

Jimmy was walking through the fields north of Pallet Town. When he got to the top of a hill, he looked north at the horizon. In the distance, there was a shimmer of Viridian city visible, just barely because the sun stood high in the sky. At night, the city was visible because of the lights burning in the tall buildings. Jimmy looked back and saw the small, two-floor buildings of Pallet, and sighted. _Why can't Pallet just be exiting for one day? Large cities like Viridian must be bruising with excitement._ he thought. Sure, the wide grassy plains were a nice sight, but after looking at them for ten years long, you also want to see something else. Then, he heard someone call out for help. It was coming from the edge of the forest. _Someone's in trouble!_ Jimmy thought, and ran to where the sound was coming from.

When Jimmy got to the forest edge, he saw a backpack. Jimmy picked it up, and saw that there were some small cuts on it. Then, he heard someone running at him. He looked up and saw Prof. Oak running at him, something chasing him. "Please, help me!" Jimmy saw that a Pidgey was chasing the Professor, pecking at his head and hands. The Prof. and the Pokémon ran past him, and Jimmy looked puzzled. Why would someone run from a Pidgey? "Please, take a Pokéball out of the backpack and throw it at the Pidgey!" Jimmy saw that the Professor had turned around and came running towards Jimmy again. Jimmy quickly opened the bag and grabbed a small, ball-shaped object. He pushed the button in the center of it, and the ball doubled in size. "Quick, throw it!" The Professor passed Jimmy again, the bird still chasing him. "Okay, here goes nothing!" Jimmy threw the ball at the Pidgey, hitting it full on the back. The bird did not expect this to happen, and was sucked inside the ball. The Pokéball fell to the ground, it shook three tames, and it lay silent. Jimmy approached it, and picked it up. He looked up, and saw a panting Prof. Oak walking toward him. "Good work... kid..."

Five minutes after the attack, Prof. Oak had regained his strength. "What's your name, boy?" he asked.

"Jimmy, sir." Jimmy replied.

"Jimmy, you saved me back there. Although Pidgey aren't too dangerous, the sound of a Pidgey might have attracted stronger Pokémon from the forest. Your quick reaction and being at the right place at the right time saved me from something worse. Thank you."

Jimmy smiled, being thanked by someone that is regarded as one of the highest authorities on Pokémon research is not something that happens every day. "Why did that Pidgey attack you anyway, Professor?"

"Pidgey are very docile Pokémon, but if you startle them, they might attack you. Unfortunately, that was the case today. Anyway, I want to thank you, Jimmy, for saving me. You still have that Pokéball containing the Pidgey?"

"Sure." Jimmy took the ball from his belt, pushed the button, and hold it out to Prof. Oak. "I think you want this back?"

"No. Jimmy, I think you are ready to become a Pokémon Trainer."

Jimmy gasped. "Me? You think I am ready to become a Trainer?"

Oak smiled. "I have a colleague, Professor Elm, who once told me that he thinks I have some kind of gift in recognizing Trainer talent when I see it. In you, Jimmy, I can see it. You will become a great trainer."

"Have you never been wrong in this, Professor?"

"Never." he replied. "As a trainer, the most important is to have a Pokémon. Jimmy, do you already own a Pokémon?"

"Well," Jimmy thought aloud. "I do not have my own Pokémon, but my grandfather owns an Alakazam, and my grandmother has a Gengar." Jimmy stopped. "Although they are like friends to me, they are not mine."

"Well, you have now." Prof. Oak replied. "Jimmy, that Pokéball and the Pidgey that's in it are now yours. I know you will treat him well. Or do you want to be the first person that proved my talent wrong?" he asked with a smile.

Jimmy dropped his maw. "A Pokémon of my own? Given to my by the famous Professor Oak? I can't believe it!"

"It's true. Jimmy, in a few months I will receive some new Pokédexes and new Pokéballs to give to new trainers. Jimmy, would you like to go on the long and difficult quest to become a Pokémon Master?"

"A Pokémon Master? Me? You've got to be kidding me." Jimmy was expecting Prof. Oak to say it was a joke, and show him the hidden cameras.

"Jimmy, I like a good laugh, but I am dead serious now. You have what it takes to become a great Pokémon Trainer. Are you ready for it?"

Jimmy looked at the Pokéball he was holding in his hand. He thought of the many stories he heard about the epic Pokémon battles, dangerous areas filled with even more dangerous Pokémon, and of the Elite Four. It has always been the dream of Jimmy to once be accepted into the Elite Four, and becoming one of the strongest trainers of all time. He then looked at Prof. Oak.

"So, Jimmy, what do you say about it? Are you ready?"

"First, Professor, I need to learn what Pidgey can do."

* * *

"And that's how Jimmy met Pidgeot, a friendship that would last for years to come." the elderly man concluded. The children have been listening quietly to the story, sitting on the floor without moving. "I think I can hear grandma coming with the Pallet chocolate." he said to get the children out of their trance. The children looked up, and saw their grandmother coming into the room, holding a tray with four drinks on it. Two of them were Pallet chocolate for the kids, and the other two were cups of tea for the couple. The twins grabbed their cups of chocolate, almost burning their hands in the process, their grandfather gently picking his cup of tea. The woman picked her cup from the tray, and put the tray next to the couch they were sitting on.

"Now, where were I? Oh, yes. Four months after catching Pidgey, Jimmy received a phone call from Prof. Oak. He received the Pokédexes and Pokéballs, so if Jimmy dropped by that day, he could be given some, and begin with his journey to become a Pokémon Master. Now," he carefully took a zip from his tea, "begins the real story. A story no-one has ever heard before. It is Another Pokémon Story."

* * *

_All right, this is the first episode. As yo__u can see, this is more of a prequel to the story. Join in next time, for the true start of Jimmy's journey on the road to Pokémon Master!_

_**Important events:**_

_**Story:**__ Jimmy saves Prof. Oak from a wild Pidgey._

_**Pokémon: **__Jimmy catches a Pidgey._

_**Battles: **__None_

_Please review, and good catchings to all! See you next time!_


	2. Pidged at the Beginning

_Quick update! The original plan was to update every, but I'm in the mood to write another chapter. So check every Sunday for another episode. I can be sometimes late with an update, but I try to place it ASAP, okay? Now, for the next chapter:_

**APS 102: Pid****ged at the beginning**

The sun rose over the quiet Pallet Town. As the early light lit the room of the young Jimmy Silverwing, the boy turned around in his bed. "Five more minutes..." he mumbled. "I don't have to go anywhere today..." then he remembered something. He DID have somewhere to go. He quickly got out of bed, and walked to his desk. He grabbed the Pokéball from it, and opened it. "Come out, Pidgey!" The bird Pokémon came out of the ball, and sat on Jimmy's desk.

"Pidge!" it exclaimed.

"Pidgey, you know what day it is today, right?"

"Pidge!" the small Pokémon nodded.

"Today, my journey to become the most powerful Pokémon trainer ever shall begin. And you, Pidgey, shall become the most powerful of my Pokémon. Are you ready for it?" Jimmy asked the bird.

"Pid-gey!" the Pokémon jumped up and down on Jimmy's desk in excitement.

"I'm glad you're so eager to it." Jimmy smiled, and opened the window above the desk. "How about you go for some early exercise, while I go dress and take a shower. I'll call you for breakfast, okay?"

"Pidg-ey!" the bird flapped its wings, and flew through the window outside. Pidgey loved to fly, especially early in the morning. Jimmy looked at his Flying type Pokémon, and walked out of his room to take a shower. When he got to the shower, a shadowy figure came floating from the floor, and grinned at Jimmy.

"Oh, good morning, Gengar. Did grandma send you to see if I'm awake?"

"Gen-gar." the ghost said.

"As you can see, I'm already awake, and I was planning on taking a shower. Can you tell grandma that I'm downstairs in fifteen minutes?"

"Gen." the Pokémon nodded, and floated through the floor downstairs.

* * *

Pidgey sat on the roof, looking around the area he has been living for almost half a year now. Soon, he will leave, together with Jimmy, to set out on the long and dangerous quest to become a Pokémon Master. Then, he heard a familiar voice.

"Pidgey! Breakfast is ready!"

Pidgey jumped from the roof and circled around the house. Next to flying, food was Pidgey's favourite thing. He saw Jimmy standing outside the back door, and swooped in. His trainer wore a black t-shirt, and black pants, with dark blue shoes on his feet. His hair and eyes were the same colour brown as the feathers on Pidgey's wings. Jimmy saw his Pokémon coming in, and hold up his left arm for his Pokémon to land on. Pidgey slowed down, and landed on his trainer's arm, holding on with its small talons. Jimmy smiled, and stroked the feathers on his friend's back. "This is our last meal here for quite some time, buddy." Pidgey nodded. "Now then, let's enjoy it." Jimmy walked inside with his Pokémon still sitting on his arm. Inside, his grandparents were already sitting at the table, with his grandfather's Gengar floating above the table, and his grandmother's Alakazam sitting on a chair, its two trademark spoons next to his plate.

"Ah, Jimmy, you're ready. Please eat, you've got a long journey ahead." his grandmother said. "And you too, Pidgey, should eat. You can't battle on an empty stomach, can you?"

"Pid-gey!" it said, and jumped from Jimmy's arm onto the table, and started to eat from its own plate. Jimmy sat down and started to eat.

"Jimmy, I know today is an exiting day for you." his grandfather said. "You will start on your journey to become a Pokémon Master, a long and perilous journey. And I know it, since I also tried to become one. I did not become a true Master, but I've managed to develop a close friendship with Gengar."

"Gar" the ghost said, munching on his food.

"And that's what the journey is really about. It's not about being the best, or the strongest. What matters is the friendship you build with your Pokémon. And if you become the strongest trainer ever while doing so, then that's nice."

"I know, grandpa, you've told me about ten times this week." Jimmy replied. "Pidgey and I already are good friends, and if I befriend the Pokémon that I catch just as easy, that's not my biggest worry."

"What your biggest worry is, Jimmy, is that you eat enough." his grandmother said. "Make sure you have enough supplies, and that you eat enough in the Pokémon Centres along the way."

"Yes grandma, I'll remember."

After they were done eating, Jimmy's grandmother and her Alakazam cleaned the table, and Jimmy and his grandfather had another conversation.

"Jimmy, if you want to compete at the Indigo Plateau, you'll need eight badges. You can win those badges by beating eight Gym leaders scattered around Kanto. One of them, the leader of Cinnabar Island, is Blaine. He is an old friend of mine, so could go say 'hi' to him for me?

"Sure, grandpa. What kind of Pokémon does he use?"

"Being the hothead that he is, I think he uses Fire types. So if you can catch a Water or a Ground type Pokémon, he'll be easier to beat. But do not underestimate him, he can pack a mean punch."

"Okay, thanks grandpa." Jimmy looked at the clock. It was 8:25. "I'll better go to Prof. Oak's lab for my Pokédex and Pokéballs, I will return home first before I set off." Jimmy stood up.

"That's okay, Jimmy. I'll make sure that your backpack is packed with everything you need on your adventure when you return." The old man got up from his chair. "Don't you forget to say goodbye to grandma?"

"Of course not." Jimmy walked to the from door, and put on his dark blue jacket. "Grandma, I'm going to the Professor's lab now!" he shouted.

"Okay Jimmy!" his grandmother shouted back. "If you come back, grandpa and I have a surprise for you!"

_A surprise? _Jimmy thought. _What could that be?_

Jimmy walked outside, and blew a short whistle on his fingers. Pidgey came searing around the house, and landed on Jimmy's shoulder. "All right, Pidgey." Jimmy said, looking at his Pokémon. "First we go to the Professor's lab to pick up a Pokédex and some Pokéballs, then we come back here to say goodbye to grandpa and grandma."

"Pidge." the bird replied.

"Let's go." Jimmy said, and walked out of the front yard, went left and walked towards Prof. Oak's lab.

* * *

Jimmy arrived at the gate that blocked his way to the Professor's lab, high on the hill in front of him. He looked around, and saw a doorbell. He walked to it and pushed the button. A few seconds later, a buzz was heard and Jimmy heard the voice of Prof. Oak coming from the box above of it. "Who's there?" the Professor asked.

"It's me, Jimmy." Jimmy replied.

"Ah, Jimmy! Come in!" A second buzz was heard, and the gate opened. Jimmy walked in, and towards the front door.

When Jimmy got upstairs, he knocked at the door. The door was opened by a boy, about Jimmy's age. Jimmy knew who the boy was. "Hello, Gary."

"Ah, Jimmy." Gary replied. "You've come here for your Pokédex, I presume?"

"Yes, and today Pidgey and I shall set out on the quest to become Pokémon Master."

Gary looked at the Pokémon sitting on Jimmy's shoulder. "Don't you need a stronger Pokémon that just a Pidgey to become a Master?"

"What do you mean, _Gary_?" Jimmy became angry.

"All I'm saying is that a Pidgey isn't a very strong Pokémon, and you need tougher ones to become a Master." Gary stayed cool, but he saw Jimmy wasn't happy with what he just said. "Just a thought, okay?"

Jimmy clutched his fists. "Do you want to hear my thoughts, Gary?"

"Now now, boys, there is no need to fight." Prof. Oak was standing be hind Gary, and looked at the two boys. "Gary, I think your parents are waiting for you at home."

"All right, grandpa." Gary grinned at Jimmy. "Smell ya later, Jimmy." Gary turned around and walked away from the house.

"I'm sorry, Jimmy." the professor apologized. "But Gary can be so..."

"Arrogant?"

"Well, that's one way to say it..." the professor said. "Anyway, you were here for your Pokédex, right? Follow me." the professor turned around and walked into the house. Jimmy closed the door behind him and followed the professor. He walked into a room with a large cylinder shape sticking out of the ground. Covered by glass, there lay three Pokéballs. Pidgey jumped off Jimmy's shoulder, flapped his wings, and landed on the glass, looking at the balls. Prof. Oak smiled.

"Those are for the trainers who don't have their own Pokémon already, so those are not for you. But these are." he gave Jimmy some Pokéballs. "Stick them to your belt, so you have easy access to them. You can have up to six Pokémon with you at once, if you catch more they will be transported to my lab." the professor then handed Jimmy a red electronic device. "This is your Pokédex. Open it and point it at any Pokémon to gain information about it." Jimmy opened the Pokédex and pointed it at Pidgey.

**"Pidgey" **it said, **"The Tiny Bird Pokémon. Very docile. If attacked, it will o****ften kick up sand to protect itself rather then fighting back."**

"There," the professor said. "Your first Pokédex entry, on your first Pokémon."

Jimmy put the Pokédex into his pocket and stuck the Pokéballs to his belt. Then he hold out his hand to the professor. "Professor, I want to thank you. For everything. That you allow me to go on this journey... it's unbelievable."

"Jimmy, I believe that you can become a Pokémon Master. With the dedication of your Pidgey, you've already gone a long way. Treat every Pokémon with kindness, and they shall repay you." Prof. Oak took Jimmy's hand, and shook it. "Now go. You have a long way to go." Pidgey flew back to his spot on Jimmy's shoulder. Jimmy turned around and walked towards the exit. "Oh, and Jimmy?" the professor called after him.

"Yes, Professor?" Jimmy asked.

"Good luck."

"Thank you." Jimmy left the building, and looked at Pidgey.

"Now, let's go home, pick up my backpack, and then we're off on our adventure." Jimmy said to his Pokémon.

"Pidge." the bird said.

* * *

When Jimmy closed the front door of his grandparents house, his grandfather walked into the hall. "Ah, Jimmy! You're back!"

"Yes, and I am ready to go!" Jimmy replied.

"Okay, everything is packed..." Jimmy's grandmother also walked into the hall, holding Jimmy's dark blue backpack. "Don't you forget your backpack, Jimmy. It contains your clothes, backpack and everything else you need. And I also made you a lunch, you can find it on top of your clothes." she handed it over to her grandson.

"Thank you, grandma."

"Jimmy, grandma and I also got you a present." the old man took out a baseball hat. It was completely red, with the exception of the front, which was white, with a black Pokéball logo in the middle. He put the hat on Jimmy's head. "Perfect fit."

Jimmy looked at the hat, which was slightly difficult because of its place. "Thank you, grandpa. It looks great." Jimmy hugged his grandfather. "You too, grandma." he let go of his grandfather, and hugged his grandmother. "I'll miss you."

"We'll miss you too, honey. Don't forget to say goodbye to Alakazam and Gengar, okay?" The two Pokémon were standing behind his grandparents. Jimmy also hugged the Psychic Pokémon, but when Gengar tried to embrace Jimmy, it phased right trough the boy, sending a shiver down his spine.

"I'd better not hug you, Gengar." Jimmy said.

"Gen." the ghost grinned.

After Pidgey also said goodbye to his friends, Jimmy left the house.

"Goodbye, Jimmy! Good luck!" his grandfather called after him.

"Make sure you eat well!" his grandmother followed.

"I'll be back soon!" Jimmy called.

As Jimmy walked over the hills north of Pallet, he looked back at the town where he grew up. Then he looked north and saw Viridian City in the distance.

"Viridian City, look out, because Jimmy and Pidgey are coming!" Jimmy said.

"Pidgey!" the bird on his shoulder said.

* * *

_All right, the first update. In the next episode, Jimmy will kinda pull a Ash on the local population between Pallet and Viridian. It will also feature the first true battle,__ so stay tuned!_

_**Important events:**_

_**Story:**__ Jimmy receives a Pokédex and some Pokéballs._

_**Pokémon: **__None._

_**Battles: **__None._

_Please review, and good catchings to all! See you next time!_


	3. Spearowhead Assault

_All right, this is the second update, and the first with an actual battle. Sorry if the battle descriptions are bad, but I'm new at this, m'kay? Now, hang on tight for the next episode:_

**APS 103: Spearowhead Assault**

The silence of the woods was deafening. Jimmy has walked through woods before, but it was awful silent this time. Pidgey also wasn't at ease, looking around as if it expected to be attacked at a moments notice. When they got to a small clearing, Jimmy got off the road, and closed his eyes, so he could hear better. Yet, the woods remained silent. Suddenly, a roar cut through the quiet woods, and Pidgey looked at where the sound came. Jimmy smiled, and put his hand on his stomach.

"Sorry, that was me. How about we open up that lunch grandma gave us?"

The bird nodded, and flew from Jimmy's shoulder to the ground. The trainer sat down on the grass, and took his backpack from his back. Jimmy opened the bag, and took out a lunch box, a small jar with Pokéfood, made by Jimmy's grandmother, and a bottle of water. Jimmy opened the jar for Pidgey, and the bird Pokémon started to eat quickly. Jimmy then opened the lunch box, and found some rice balls in it. He licked his lips, because his grandmother's rice balls were among the best in Pallet Town. After drinking some water and helping his friend to drink, Jimmy packed his bag again and stood up.

"Okay, let's go on, shall we?"

Pidgey wasn't paying attention, because it was looking at something behind Jimmy. When he turned around, he saw a small Pokémon crawling on a tree. Jimmy took out his Pokédex, and pointed it at the Pokémon.

**"Caterpie" **it said, **"The Bug Pokémon. If you touch the feeler on its head, it will release a horrible stink to protect itself."**

"Finally, a wild Pokémon. Shall we try to catch that one?" Jimmy asked.

"Pidge." his Pokémon said, lifting off the ground. The bug did not notice them, as it crawled upwards.

"Okay Pidgey," Jimmy said, "Begin with a Gust!"

The bird began flapping its wings quickly, blowing the insect off the tree. When it hit the ground, it quickly retaliated, and fired a string of sticky goo at the bird.

"Pidgey, dodge and use Sand Attack!"

The bird ducked out of the way, and flapped its wings again. This time, it aimed in front of the Bug, and sand was blown into its eyes. It shot some strings again, but they came nowhere near Pidgey.

"Close in for a Tackle!"

Pidgey flew into the sand cloud. Sounds confirmed that it hit it's target, but Pidgey also gave out a cry. When the sand cleared, the Caterpie lay knocked out, but Pidgey was covered in the sticky strings shot by the bug!

"Pidgey!" Jimmy quickly pulled a Pokéball from his belt, and chucked it at the bug. The Caterpie was sucked inside, and the ball started to shake. Jimmy did not wait the ball to stop moving, and quickly ran towards his friend.

"Are you alright?" Pidgey nodded, but it could barely more due to the sticky material. Jimmy tried to pull the strings apart, but they would not give way.

"It's just too sticky..." Jimmy said, and he got an idea. He quickly took the bottle of water from his backpack, poured some of the water on the strings, and pulled them again. This time, the threats did not keep sticking to the bird, and Jimmy freed his friend.

"You're okay, buddy?" the bird jumped out of his trainer's hands, and landed on his head. Jimmy laughed.

"That was an awesome battle, Pidgey. You really showed him what you're made of." Jimmy then directed his attention towards the Pokéball that lay motionless in the grass. Jimmy picked it up, and looked at the ball.

"Caterpie," he said, "You are the first Pokémon caught during my quest to become a Pokémon Master. I shall help you become strong, and together we shall fight our way to the top." Jimmy then attached the ball to his belt, and stood up.

"Okay, Pidgey, you want to rest inside your Pokéball too?"

"Pidge." it said.

"Okay then." Jimmy then took out Pidgey's Pokéball, and aimed it at the Pokémon.

"Pidgey, ret-" before Jimmy could finish his sentence, Pidgey was knocked off his head, and hit the ground.

"Pidgey, what's wrong?" Jimmy asked worried.

"Spea!" a Pokémon said. When Jimmy looked up, he saw another bird Pokémon, but it was meaner-looking then Pidgey. Jimmy took out his Pokédex, and aimed it at the attacker.

**"Spearow" **it said, **"The Tiny Bird Pokémon. Inept at flying high. However, it can be very fast to protect it's territory."**

Jimmy looked down at Pidgey, and saw it take off from the ground again.

"Pidgey, can you fight?" Jimmy asked concerned.

"Pidge." it said, looking at his attacker.

"All right then, begin with Tackle!"

Pidgey closed in, but the wild Spearow jabbed at him with its sharp beak. It then quickly flew above Pidgey, and landed another peck from above.

"Pidgey, get your distance!" Jimmy called. "He's too dangerous to fight from this close!"

Pidgey quickly broke from the battle, and flew away from Spearow. However, Spearow followed close, and got ready to lunge at Pidgey again.

"Pidgey, fly up and let Spearow pass below you!"

Pidgey did, and the Spearow's attack missed.

"Use Gust!" Jimmy ordered. Pidgey flapped his wings, blowing a gust at the Spearow that send it crashing into a nearby tree. However, the aggressive Pokémon wasn't defeated yet; it came flying quickly out of the tree, and hit Pidgey in mid-air.

"Pidgey!" Jimmy shouted. The bird recovered from the hit, looked at the Spearow, and flew at it with tremendous speed, knocking it out of the air.

"Was that a Quick Attack?" Jimmy asked, but quickly focused on the battle again. The Spearow hit the ground, and Jimmy pulled out a Pokéball. When he was about to throw it, the Spearow let out a long cry. Far away in the forest, it was answered.

"I have such a bad feeling about this." Jimmy said. Coming from the distance, he heard dozens of wings flap in the air. Then, an entire flock of Spearow appeared over the trees.

"Pidgey, get out of there!" but Jimmy was too late. His Pokémon was already hit by two or three Spearow, and the bird fell from the sky. The trainer pulled out his friend's Pokéball, and aimed it at the falling Pidgey. A beam of energy hit it, and it was sucked inside the ball. Then Jimmy turned north, and began to run.

Jumping over falling trees, dodging bushes and passing clearings, Jimmy ran, the flock of Spearow chasing him. The flock was closing in, and the forest did not end. When Jimmy turned around to see how close they were, his foot missed the ground, and he fell. The trainer looked down, and saw that he fell from a small cliff, and fell into a river.

* * *

Downstream, there was a girl sitting at the riverside. She had her red hair in a short ponytail, and held a rod in her hands. When she felt a tug at her line, she stood up and began to reel in.

"It's surely a big catch." she said, because whatever she caught, it was quite heavy. When she pulled her catch onto the land, she saw it was not a Pokémon, but a boy! He moaned, and opened his eyes.

"Ugh, where am I?" he asked.

"You're at the river south of Viridian City. You were floating in the river, and I fished you out of the water." she helped him get up."

"Thank you." the boy said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Misty." the girl said. "What's yours?"

"Jimmy. I'm sorry, but I need to get out of here. My Pokémon are injured, and I need to get to the Viridian Pokémon Center. Which way is Viridian City?"

Misty pointed north. "Go all the way there, and you'll see the city eventually. But why are you in such a rush?"

"I was attacked by angry Spearow. I don't know if they are still chasing me, but if they are, you'd better get out of here as well."

Misty smirked. "I can handle a few Spearow. You just go to the Center; I'll cover your back."

"That's nice of you, but I'm not talking about a few Spearow, I'm talking about-"

"Spear!" both of them looked up, and saw the flock of Spearow closing in.

"Aaah! You didn't tell me you upset an entire flock of them!" Misty shouted.

"I'm sorry, but just run!" Jimmy began to run towards Viridian City. Misty, however, ran towards a tree, with a bike leaning against it. She jumped on, and quickly cycled away.

* * *

Jimmy kept running, looking back sometimes to see if the Pokémon were still chasing him. The Spearow followed relentless, and slowly began to win ground. When Jimmy looked around for another time, he saw that the Pokémon were only 30 meters behind him. Then, Jimmy lost footing again and fell. When he tried to get up again, he saw something standing before him. It was a slender build Pokémon, completely white, except for it's hooves and the ring it had around its torso, who were yellow. The Pokémon looked at the aggressive Pokémon, and the Spearow began to panic, breaking away from each other and flew back to where they came from. When Jimmy turned around to look at the strange Pokémon again, he saw that it was gone.

_What__ was that?_ Jimmy thought, and got up. He began running to Viridian City again. He was out of danger, but Pidgey and Caterpie were still injured. Jimmy ran up a hill, and when he got on top of it, he saw a city at its foot.

_Viridian City..._ the city was much bigger then Jimmy expected, and he quickly ran downhill, looking for the Pokémon Center. Still, after ten minutes of searching, he found nothing. Then, he saw a woman dressed in a blue uniform, sitting on a white motorcycle. A police officer. Jimmy quickly approached her.

"Excuse me, officer, but my Pokémon are injured. Do you know where the Pokémon Center is?"

The woman smiled. "I'm sorry, kid, but the Pokémon Center is on the other side of the city. Shall I bring you there?"

"Yes please, officer. My Pokémon got into a serious fight with a flock of Spearow south of here."

The woman grunted. "We have a lot of complaints about those Pokémon lately. Now, hop in the sidecar, and I'll bring you to the Center."

Jimmy did so, and after five minutes they arrived in front of a large building. Jimmy got out of the sidecar, and thanked the police officer.

"Thank you, officer..." he didn't knew her name.

"Jenny. Officer Jenny, at your service." the woman replied.

"Thank you, officer." Jimmy said again. "Goodbye."

"I hope not, because that means you got into trouble again." she smiled.

Jimmy also smiled, and quickly ran inside. He was greeted by a nurse.

"Hello, I am Nurse Joy. How can I help you?" she asked politely.

"I'm Jimmy," the boy said. "My Pokémon got injured, can you heal them?"

"Sure," the nurse smiled, and she raised her voice a bit. "Chansey, can you get here with a tray, please?"

A somewhat large, egg-shaped Pokémon got into the hall with a movable tray.

"Put your Pokéballs on it, and we shall bring them to the treatment chamber." the nurse said. Jimmy removed Pidgey's and Caterpie's Pokéballs from his belt and put them on the tray. Jimmy also took out his Pokédex, and pointed it at the egg-shaped Pokémon.

**"Chansey," **it said, **"The Fairy Pokémon. A gentle and kind-hearted Pokémon that shares its nutritious eggs if it sees an injured Pokémon."**

_Perfect for a Pokémon Center. _Jimmy thought.

"Jimmy, you should think about yourself, too." Nurse Joy said. "You look like you could better change clothes, take a shower, and go lay on a bed. I have a free room, if you like."

"Yes, I think I could better do that." Jimmy knew that she was right. Another Chansey brought the trainer to the free room, and left him inside. Jimmy took off his clothes, and laid them to dry. He took a shower, the warm water was far better then the cold river was, half an hour ago. When he dried himself with a towel, he put on his pyjamas and let himself fall down on the bed.

_I didn't know soft can be this... soft._ Jimmy thought, before dozing off.

* * *

_Another chapter done, this was going to be the update for next week, but I just felt creative, okay? Don't worry, everyone's __favourite__ trio will show up soon, so stick close!_

_**Important events:**_

_**Story:**__ Jimmy __is__ attacked by a flock of __Spearow;__ he meets Misty, sees a legendary Pokémon, and arrives at Viridian City Pokémon Center._

_**Pokémon:**__ Jimmy caught a Caterpie._

_**Battles:**__ Jimmy's Pidgey defeated a Caterpie and a Spearow, but Pidgey was defeated by a flock of Spearow, who were chased off by another Pokémon._

_Please review, and good catchings to all! See you next time!_


	4. Party all day, Rocket all night

_Yes, I know that there already is a Jimmy in the Pokémon saga, and yes, I know that the Jimmy that this fanfic is about bears lots of similarities to Ash, but let me assure you: this Jimmy is a completely different person. So bear with me, okay? Now hang o__n, for another episode:_

**APS 104: Party all day, Rocket all night**

All was quiet in the Pokémon Center, both the trainers and the Pokémon were asleep. All, but one. Jimmy lay quietly in his bed, looking at the ceiling. Awake, but bored, Jimmy looked at his watch. 3:35 it read and Jimmy sighted. He remembered that he entered the Center around 2:30 the previous day, exhausted and wet, and that he fell asleep about half an hour later. Jimmy awoke in the middle of the night, refreshed but worried about his Pokémon. He heard his stomach complain about the lack of dinner last night, and Jimmy got quietly out of bed. Walking barefoot, he snuck out of the room, walking quietly not to wake anyone else on the hall.

"Surely they have a vendor machine here..." Jimmy whispered, and began walking through the Pokémon Center. After a few minutes of taking wrong turns, the trainer finally found a machine selling candy bars. Jimmy reached for the pocket containing his wallet, but he groaned. He always had his wallet in one of the pockets of is jacket, but he forgot to take it with him when he left the room. "Way to go, Jim." he said to himself, and began looking for his room again.

* * *

After wandering around for five minutes, passing the vendor five times and walking through the lobby three times, Jimmy looked at another turn. "Didn't I pass this door about four times already?" he asked himself. This time, however, he noticed something different. The door in question was to the room were all the Pokémon were treated by nurse Joy. The other three times he passed it, the door was closed, but this time, it was open for a little bit. Jimmy looked inside, and saw light from flashlights moving around the wall in the back. Jimmy quietly opening the door, thankfully it didn't creak, and the boy sneaked inside, and hid himself behind a tray with a few Pokéballs on it. Jimmy peeked around the corner, and saw two people and a Pokémon looking at the Pokéballs that were stored in the cabinet against the back wall.

"An easy catch." the voice of a man said.

"Too easy." a female voice added.

"Just put those things in the bag, okay?" another male voice added, but it talked with a strange accent. "Let's just pocket 'em and give them to the boss."

"All right. Let's see..." the main said. A sound of metal scraping against metal was heard, and the cabinet was open.

"Good work, James." the woman said. "I didn't know you were this good with locks."

"If you have to escape as often as I did in my youth, you'd be good too." the man, apparently named James, replied.

"Okay," the other male said. "Bag them, and we'll get out of here before anyone sees us."

The trio began to remove the Pokéballs from their places, and threw them in the bag. Jimmy hid his head behind the tray again, his brain working at full speed.

_Oka__y, recap. Three people are trying to rob the Center of the Pokémon. They probably have Pokémon of their own, so I can't stop them without my own. I'll have to sneak out and wake the other people, so that they can stop these guys."_ Jimmy thought, and tried to sneak out of the room. He accidentally kicked against the tray, and a clipboard fell off. He cached it in mid-aid, preventing it to hit the ground, but one of the thieves looked around.

"What was that?" the woman asked.

"Nothing, Jessie. Just help us." James replied.

Jimmy's heart was beating at full pace. "_They almost discovered me."_ he thought. He looked at the clipboard, and saw that there was a paper clipped onto it, a report on some treated Pokémon. He saw that his name was mentioned, and Pidgey and Caterpie were on it. Jimmy carefully looked got up, and looked at the Pokéballs on the tray. There were two of them, and Jimmy was sure that they were his. Jimmy put the clipboard down, and picked the balls up. Then, two flashlights shined in his face.

"I told you I heard something!" Jessie said.

"I guess you were right." James added.

"Aren't I always?" she asked.

"You were the one that said that nobody would catch us stealing these Pokémon." the third added.

"Who are you?" Jimmy asked, unable to look at the trio because of the light.

"Prepare for trouble, especially in the dark!" Jessie said.

"Stealing Pokémon, that's our trademark!" James added.

"To protect the world from devastation!" she aimed her flashlight at her face.

"To unite all people within our nation!" he did the same.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" she deactivated the flashlight.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" he did the same.

"Jessie!" she struck a pose.

"James!" he also struck a pose.

"Team Rocket blasts off with the speed of light!" she finished.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" he answered; Jimmy saw that he had a rose in his hand.

The cat Pokémon jumped in between them, and struck a pose. "Meow, that's right!"

Now that the lights were off, Jimmy took a good look at them. Both of them were wearing white uniforms, with a big red R on the chest. Both were wearing black gloves and boots. Jessie had extremely long, red hair, while that of James was much shorter and blue. Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

"Team Rocket? I never heard of you." he asked.

"What do you mean; you've never heard of us? Team Rocket is the biggest crime syndicate in Kanto!" Jessie said.

"Yeah, right. And what are you doing with those Pokéballs?" Jimmy readied his Pokémon.

"We'll show you what we're doing!" James replied. He took a Pokéball from his pocket, and threw it upwards. "Koffing, use Smokescreen!"

A round, purple Pokémon emerged from the ball, and it began emitting a thick, dark smoke. Jimmy began to cough, and opened his Pokéballs. "Guys, I need your help!"

Pidgey and Caterpie appeared from the Pokéballs, but Jimmy did not see them, due to the smoke.

"Pidgey, use Gust! Caterpie, hold on!" Jimmy quickly called. He heard a pair of wings flap in the air not too far from him, and the smoke began to clear. As it cleared, it appeared that Team Rocket had already fled.

"They're escaping! Pidgey, Caterpie, come quickly!"

Jimmy picked up his Caterpie, and ran out the room, Pidgey right behind him. He ran through the halls, eventually coming to the lobby. When he ran outside, he saw that the trio was about to escape with a hot air balloon, in the shape of the head of the talking Pokémon.

"Nice try, twerp, but you can't catch us now!" the talking Pokémon laughed.

"We'll see about that! Pidgey, Caterpie, are you ready to fight?"

Both Pokémon nodded. Pidgey was hovering above Jimmy, and Caterpie leaped from Jimmy's arms, landing on the ground.

"All right, Caterpie, hold that balloon to the ground with your String Shot!" Jimmy began.

Sticky white goo shot from the insect's mouth, and hit the bottom of the basket of the balloon. The bug then stuck the threat to the ground, but the balloon was too strong, and the threat came apart. The trio laughed.

"Your Pokémon is too weak to stop us!" Jessie taunted.

"Caterpie, use String Shot multiple times to stop that thing!" Jimmy called. The bug then produced multiple threats of the gooey substance, and stopped the balloon from escaping.

"Who's weak now?" Jimmy called up.

Jessie threw down a Pokéball. "Ekans, cut those threats with your Poison Sting!" she ordered.

A long, purple snake appeared from the ball, and it aimed at the threats. It opened it's mouth and shot a hail of poison needles at the web, cutting some of the threats.

"Pidgey, stop Ekans with your tackle! Caterpie, restore the damage!" Jimmy quickly called. The small bird Pokémon hit Ekans in the back of the head, while the bug shot some more web at the balloon.

"Ekans, use Wrap!" Jessie ordered, and it wrapped its long body around Pidgey. Ekans began to squeeze his body tighter around the bird, causing it to cry out in pain.

"Pidgey!" Jimmy called. "Caterpie, free Pidgey using Tackle!" Caterpie launched itself at the snake, hitting it on the head, forcing Ekans to let go of Pidgey. The bird quickly escaped the grip of the snake, and flew up.

"Caterpie, use your String Shot on Ekans!" Jimmy called, and the sticky threats wrapped around Ekans, rendering it immobile.

"Your Ekans can't fight anymore, now give those Pokémon back!" Jimmy ordered the Rockets.

"I don't think so. Ekans, use Poison Sting again!" Jessie shouted, and the snake shot a stream of pins at the threats holding the balloon in place. They snapped, and the balloon was free! Jessie took out her Pokéball, and aimed it at her Pokémon.

"Ekans, return!" a stream of red energy hit the snake, and it safely returned into the Pokéball.

"Nice work, Jes." James complimented his partner in crime.

"Team Rocket is getting away this time!" the talking cat called.

"I wouldn't say that too loud!" Jimmy replied. "Pidgey, pop that balloon using Quick Attack!"

Pidgey quickly flew up, and propelled itself through the balloon. The balloon popped, and crashed into the ground. The bag with Pokéballs was launched, and landed between the crash site and Jimmy. He ran towards it, but halfway he was stopped by the Koffing that was used earlier to create a distraction.

"I don't think so, twerp!" James shouted. "Koffing, use Poison Gas!"

"Pidgey, blow it away with Gust, Caterpie, use Tackle!" Jimmy interrupted.

The purple Pokémon emitted a dark green gas, but it was blown away towards the crashed balloon by Pidgey. Caterpie launched itself at the Pokémon, crashed into it head first, causing it to be flung at the thieves. It crashed into the burner, causing a small spark. Combined with the poison gas surrounding the crashed balloon, it caused the gas to catch fire, causing an explosion. The three thieves were launched into the air, together with Koffing.

"We might have been defeated..." Jessie said.

"... but we'll be back!" James finished.

"You will see!" the Pokémon added.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off!" they all said, disappearing in the dark sky.

Jimmy watched them as they disappeared from view, and then directed his attention to his Pokémon.

"Guys, you were great." Jimmy said.

Pidgey landed on Jimmy's right shoulder. "Pidge." it replied happy, but tired. Caterpie crawled up Jimmy's left leg, and hold on to his arm. "Piii." it said.

"Don't forget about yourself, Jimmy." a voice behind him said. Jimmy turned around, and saw nurse Joy with some trainers standing behind him. "You saved a lot of Pokémon tonight, and defeated the thieves that tried to steal them. That proves that you are a skilled trainer." The other trainers began to cheer, causing Jimmy to smile.

"I couldn't have done it without Pidgey and Caterpie, nurse Joy." he replied. "Without them, the Pokémon would have been gone." he padded Pidgey on the head, and stroked Caterpie. Then, he noticed that Caterpie began to glow. "What's wrong?" he asked his Pokémon.

"Nothing. Caterpie is evolving." nurse Joy said. Caterpie began to grow in size, becoming almost twice as big. He became a neutral colour green, and his body became much harder.

"Meda." the newly evolved Pokémon said.

"It looks like your Caterpie evolved into a Medapod. Congratulations, Jimmy." nurse Joy smiled.

"All right then, Medapod. Nice work!" Jimmy said, and by the look in it's eyes, Jimmy saw that the Pokémon was happy.

"Now then... let's grab something to eat!" Jimmy smiled, as his stomach roared.

* * *

_So is another episode finished. The next chapter is going to be somewhat shorter, as Jimmy will walk around Viridian some more. Maybe I'll add in a part with Viridian Forest, but I'll deci__de later about that. See ya!_

_**Important events:**_

_**Story:**__ Jimmy stops Team Rocket from stealing Pokémon at the Viridian City Pokémon Center._

_**Pokémon:**__ Jimmy's Caterpie evolves into a Medapod._

_**Battles:**__ Jimmy's Pidgey and Caterpie defeat Team Rocket's Ekans a__nd Koffing._

_Please review, and good catchings to all! See you next time!_


	5. The Viridian Watchmen

_Mr. Cereal gave me something to think about in the reviews, so I've decided to add a little something to the mix. "What did you add?" you ask? Well, read on!_

**APS 105: The Viridian Watchmen**

"... which caused an explosion, blowing the thieves away. Caterpie evolved after that into a Medapod" Jimmy concluded. It was around 10:00 am the next morning, and Jimmy called his grandparents to tell them what happened last night. His grandmother was worried that he might get hurt, but his grandfather was proud of his grandson.

"Jimmy, Team Rocket has been around since I was a beginning Pokémon trainer, and by defeating a team of operatives shows that you can defend yourself. Well done."

"What do you mean, 'Well done'?" Jimmy's grandmother got angry at her husband. "He could have been injured, or worse!" her voice was a mix of anger and worry.

"He showed that he can hold his own, and now they'll think twice before they threaten him again!" the old man said. A bell sounded behind Jimmy, and he looked around. A Chansey walked in, pushing a tray with two Pokéballs on it. Jimmy turned at the video screen again, and saw his grandparents having an argument between being safe and protecting yourself.

"Grandpa, grandma, I have to go now. I'll go visit the Gym here in town, and buy some food. I'll call you after I won a badge. Goodbye." Jimmy hung up the phone without his grandparents noticing it. He got up, and approached the Chansey.

"Are those mine?" he asked, pointing at the two balls on it.

"Chan-sey!" the pink Pokémon replied with glee.

"All right." He took the Pokéballs from the tray, and attached them to his belt. "Thank you, Chansey. Goodbye." Jimmy turned around and left the Pokémon Center.

"Chansey!" the Pokémon waved after him.

* * *

Jimmy walked around town for a few minutes, when he got to a large building, with huge doors. Above the doors, it read "Viridian City Pokémon Gym".

_"So, this is where I will win my first Gym Badge, and start my qualification for the Pokémon League." _Jimmy thought to himself. When he got to the door, he saw a sign next to it.

"Viridian City Pokémon Gym closed for renovation. Opening time scheduled to be:" with a date. Jimmy saw the date, and he cursed in his mind. The Gym wouldn't open for the next three months. "_I'd better go on ahead and win some more badges before I go back to this gym."_

Jimmy walked away and began doing some shopping, buying some food for himself and his Pokémon. What he did not knew is that he was being watched. Following him on top of the roofs of Viridian City were a group of three men. One of them was holding a pair of binoculars, spying on the young trainer.

"Got the target in sight." he said. He had medium length brown hair, with a ring beard matching the colour of his hair.

"Good. We'll contact the boss, telling him that we've completed the first part of the mission." a second said. He had very short, brown hair, and was cleanly shaven, compared to the other, older, men.

"I'll get onto that right away." the third said. He was older than the other two, and had long gray hair, and an almost white moustache. He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket, and dialled a number. Almost instantly, the call was answered.

"Boss, its me." he said.

"Ah, Adam. How is your mission going?" the voice on the other end said.

"Good. We've located the target. What do you want us to do?" Adam asked.

"Nothing. Follow the boy, tell me all that he does. But the most important is: do not alarm him to your presence. That would ruin the mission." the man ordered.

"Yes sir. But if you do not want the boy harmed, why was the Pokémon Center attacked yesterday?" he inquired.

"As a test. I wanted to know if the boy was able to defeat some of our lowest agents. It appears that he was." the boss replied. "Now, begin your mission. Inform Cleef and Lee about what I told you, and follow him. Remember: do not harm him, and don't be discovered. That is all." the man ended the conversation. Adam put his cell phone away.

"What did the boss tell you?" the younger man asked.

"He wants us to follow the boy, and tell him what he's up to. He must not be harmed, neither can he discover who we are. We must maintain a low profile."

"A sneaking mission, eh? That's what I do best." the man with the binoculars said. "The boy is leaving now, we'll have to keep up with him."

"Agreed." Adam said. The three of them climbed down from the roof using emergency stairs, and got back to the ground level in an alley. Emerging from between the buildings, they quickly picked up the trace of Jimmy, who was about to leave Viridian City. Adam was a bit worried. He has been with Team Rocket from the beginning, and had known the leader for quite some time. Giovanni's plans were always close to perfect, but this new mission worried Adam. He did get to work with some of the best that Team Rocket has to offer, the stern Lee, whose determination could finish any plan, and the impulsive Cleef, who often made up plans on the spot, who always seemed to work. The two of them were a great couple, with the leadership Adam has to offer they work even better. Looking at the boy, he wondered why they had to follow him. Adam never questioned orders, he only carried them out. But there was something that the leader was not telling. Almost as if like he knew something about the boy...

Jimmy had everything he needed, and was ready to leave Viridian City. But as he glanced back at the city, he was sure that he saw someone looking at him. Not just a glance, but directly looking. Jimmy shrugged the thought off.

_"I'm just being paranoid. Why would anyone try to follow me?" _he thought to himself. Jimmy then looked in front of him, and saw the outstretched Viridian Forest looming. Undaunted, Jimmy walked in.

* * *

_Okay, a bit short, but this gets the story going. Next time, Viridian Forest, and prepare to meet a new character!_

_**Important events:**_

_**Story:**__ The Viridian City Gym is closed, so Jimmy decides to leave for Pewter City. A group of three elite Rocket agents is send to follow him._

_**Pokémon:**__ Nothing._

_**Battles:**__ Nothing._

_Please review, and good catchings to all! See you next time!_


	6. Buggy Hardware

_Okay people, I'm terribly sorry for the late update, but I recently bought Okami for the PS2, and it is sweet. People who own the game know what I'm talking about. To make up, I made this the longest update yet. I've added a new feature: whenever some time passes, or it's between a flashback and the present, I'll put a line in the story. Anyway, for the next update:_

**APS 106: Buggy hardware**

"Pidgey, use Gust!" Jimmy opened.

The small Bird Pokémon flapped its wings, sending gusts of wings at his opponent. The opponent, a large green insect with blades as arms, was too strong to be blown away, and stood his ground.

"Scyther, use Slash!" Jimmy's opponent replied. Scyther jumped at the bird, blades at the ready.

"Pidgey, dodge and use Tackle!" The bird quickly flew out of the way and hit the mantis in the back. It was knocked out of the sky, and it fell down.

"Scyther, are you okay?" his trainer asked. The Pokémon replied by jumping back on his feet, fixed his gaze upon the bird.

"Pidgey, use Sand Attack!" The bird flapped its wings at the ground, blowing up a cloud of sand. But the opponent was prepared.

"Scyther, use Fury Cutter!" The mantis began slashing in front of his body, blowing the sand away.

"Pidgey, get out of there!"

"Scyther, jump up and hit Pidgey!" The bird was not fast enough to dodge the attack of the mantis, and took the full force of the Fury Cutter. The bird was knocked down.

"Pidgey, try to get up and use Quick attack!" The bird had enough strength to lift itself, and launched himself at the mantis. The relaxed look in his opponent's face made Jimmy realize that he made a mistake.

"Scyther, use Fury Attack!" Unable to dodge, Pidgey fell into the flurry of blades that forms Fury Attack, and was knocked back.

"Pidgey!" Jimmy shouted. The bird tried to get up, but collapsed. The trainer raised a Pokéball, sucking the bird in. "Good job, buddy. Take a rest." he whispered. As he looked up, he saw Scyther's trainer walking up to his Pokémon, patting it on the back. Then he approached Jimmy, with Scyther right behind him. The trainer was wearing a dark green shirt, with a matching pair of slacks. His black hair was covered by a straw hat.

"Nice fight, but never jump right at a Scyther. That's no good idea." he held out his hand. "My name is Hector."

"Yeah, I figured. I'm Jimmy, by the way." Jimmy shook his hand.

"Say, battling always makes me hungry. How about we have lunch together?" Hector asked. Before he could reply, Jimmy's stomach rumbled. Hector grinned.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

After making some lunch for his Pokémon, Hector pulled three Pokéballs from his belt. "Okay guys, lunch's ready!" he threw them up, and revealed three Pokémon. A Medapod, another cocoon Pokémon, and a brown beetle. Jimmy took out his Pokédex, and checked them.

**Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokémon. Able to move only slightly. When endangered, it may stick out its stinger and poison its enemy. **

**Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokémon. Grips its prey in its pincers and squeezes hard! It can't move if it's cold, so it lives in warm places.**

He also aimed at Scyther.

**Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. Leaps out of tall grass and slices prey with its scythes. The movement looks like that of a ninja.**

"You've got a lot of Insect types. Are they your favourite?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, I'm here in Viridian Forest to catch all kinds of Insect Pokémon. Scyther was my first Pokémon, and he also is my main battler now. That guy over there," he pointed at Pinsir, who was bickering over some food with the afore-mentioned Scyther. "is my first catch around here. I'm trying to become the best Insect Pokémon trainer. What about you?" Hector asked.

"I'm questing to become a Pokémon Master." Jimmy said, not without a decent amount of pride.

"Ah, a noble goal, but a quite difficult one. Shouldn't you let out your Pokémon, too? I bet they're hungry."

"I was getting to that." Jimmy took the two Pokéballs from his belt, and opened them. Pidgey and Medapod, the former still tired from the fight earlier, appeared in front of their trainer.

"So you've got a Medapod, too?" Hector asked.

"Yes, I caught him as a Caterpie back at the forest between Pallet and Viridian." Jimmy replied.

"Pallet? Are you from Pallet Town?" Hector sounded surprised. "Do you know Professor Oak?"

"Yes. It's because of him I caught Pidgey, although it didn't go the usual way..." Pidgey smiled, and Jimmy turned to his Pokémon. "Are you guys hungry?"

Pidgey nodded, but Medapod shook his head. It didn't need food. Jimmy understood, and began to unpack his backpack.

After lunching and talking for an hour, the two trainers packed their belongings, and were ready to go on.

"Alright, Hector, I guess I'll see you later." Jimmy said.

"I guess. Keep trainer, and one day we'll fight again." Hector replied.

"Yes, and then I'll beat you." Jimmy grinned.

"That'll happen the day the Lickitung turn yellow." Hector smiled. He held out his hand. "Take care."

"I will, Hector. I will." Jimmy shook the hand.

Then, a strange note was heard coming from the forest. It was a long, deep tune, and both trainers looked up. The forest stirred, and they heard a large group approaching fast.

"Get to the ground!" Hector shouted, jump down. Jimmy followed, curious of what was attacking them. As they lay down, a large group of Pidgey and Spearow flew over, followed by a group or Rattata, Caterpie and Weedle. Hector carefully got up, and looked around.

"What was that all about?" Jimmy asked.

"I have no idea, but it can't be good." Hector was still looking around the area. "You think we should go check it out?"

"It can be dangerous, but we have our Pokémon for protection." Jimmy got up, and looked around. "I think that the sound we just heard chased them away. But what sound can cause this stampede?"

"I don't know, but it's dangerous to the wild Pokémon here. We should check it out." Hector turned to the direction the sound came from.

"Agreed." Jimmy began to walk.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking through the forest, they got to a clearing. In the clearing stood a jeep, and next to it was someone working on a small radio tower. The person heard the two trainers approaching, and turned around. He was a man, around his mid-thirties, and had greasy black hair and thick glasses. He was wearing a white lab coat, with a small red R on the chest.

"Who are you?" the man asked, slightly angered.

"We're two trainers from around here. Who are you?" Hector returned the question.

"I am Professor Abraham Bel, the soon-to-be famous inventor of the soon-to-be famous Evolution Frequency!" he proclaimed.

"Evolution Frequency?" Jimmy asked. It sounded oddly familiar. "What's that?"

"Glad you asked, lad." the professor replied. "As you know, as Pokémon gain strength, they eventually evolve. There are only a few reasons known on how to do this. Some require training. Others can evolve in different ways, like with evolutionary stones or by trading it with another Trainer. Upon hearing the tone, this frequency triggers instantaneous evolution on any Pokémon that is capable of evolution, effectively eliminating the time needed to train the afore-mentioned Pokémon." he explained. "But it doesn't work perfectly... yet. All it does now is chasing away wild Pokémon." he sighted. "If I just knew how to fix it..."

"Wait a minute!" Hector interrupted. "I've read about that before. It wasn't your idea, the concept was thought up by Professor Sebastian. He..."

"Don't speak that name out loud!" Bel flew into a rage. "He stole that idea from me! I thought it up, but he got all the credit for it!"

"Oh, now I remember!" Jimmy replied. "Didn't some wacky Professor at the Viridian University was fired for that because the people thought it was immoral to force Pokémon to evolve? Yeah, that was Sebastian." he looked at Prof. Bel. "You call that credit? People think he's an immoral monster!"

"But they thought it was his idea!" the scientist began to shout. "He was hired by Team Rocket afterwards, and he got all the funding! He stole my idea!!"

"He was hired by Team Rocket?" Jimmy asked. "But what about that R on your coat? Are you with Team Rocket, too?"

Prof. Bel grinned an ironic smile. "He isn't making any more progress with it then me, and I've assured the boss that I could deliver results earlier then he could..."

"But you can't just evolve Pokémon by letting them listen to a tone! That defies the job of being a trainer!" Hector replied. "I won't allow you to hurt the wild Pokémon around these parts!" he pulled out a Pokéball.

The man laughed. "Do you really think you can stop me? I've been studying and training Pokémon before you were born, kid. My Pokémon were the best back at the university! And now some brat thinks he can defeat me? Don't make me laugh."

"We'll see who'll be laughing! Scyther, go get him!" Hector threw the ball he had in his hand, and the green mantis emerged.

"Ah, this will be interesting." he pulled a Pokéball from his belt. "Go for it, Muk!" he opened the ball, and a dark purple mass appeared. Jimmy pulled out his Pokédex and aimed at the Pokémon.

**Muk, the Sludge Pokémon. Smells so awful, it can cause fainting. Through degeneration, it lost its sense of smell.**

Living up to the description, a horrible stench emerged from the Pokémon. Scyther pulled a face and began waving its blades in front of it. Hector began to cough heavily, and Jimmy held his breath. Bel, on the other hand, just laughed.

"Can't you boys take a little smell? Muk, use Sludge!"

The poison type gathered some sludge, and hurled it at Scyther. The Pokémon was caught unaware, and got the full force of the attack. It was knocked down, but quickly got up. He raised his blades, and looked over its shoulder at his trainer for commands.

"Scyther, use Fury Cutter!" Scyther leaped at his opponent, but as he was about to strike, the stench made him stagger.

"Muk, Pound!" Muk jumped up, and hit Scyther full in the face. The mantis was knocked back again. His trainer looked at Jimmy.

"I need some help over here!" he asked. Jimmy pulled a Pokéball from his belt, and threw it up. Pidgey emerged from it, and was ready to fight.

"Pidgey, use Gust!" the bird began flapping its wings at Muk, but was unable to lift the Pokémon off the ground. Bel laughed again.

"Your bird isn't strong enough to blow Muk away!" he already tasted victory. But Jimmy's smile made him think different.

"I don't need to blow Muk away, Professor. I only need to blow his stench away." Bel realized what the boy was planning, and turned to his Pokémon.

"Muk, use..." he began.

"Fury Cutter!" Hector interrupted. Slashing with its arms, Scyther jumped at the Poison type. Unaffected by the smell this time, the attacks hit home, driving the Pokémon back. Hector smiled, but his smile faded as he saw that Muk was unaffected.

"Muk's sludge-like body protects it from normal attacks like that. You'll need something stronger." Bel was the one to smile now.

"Pidgey, Sand Attack!" Pidgey blew up a cloud of sand, which covered Muk. As the sand lay down, it was visible that Muk was covered in sand, and was unable to shake it off. The sand obscured some of its movement.

"Now we're even." Jimmy said.

"I don't think so." Bel said, and pulled out another Pokéball. "Golbat, get him!" A dark blue bat emerged from the Pokéball, and Jimmy reached for his Pokédex again.

**Golbat, the Bat Pokémon. Emits ultrasonic cries while it flies. They act as a sonar used to check for objects in its way.**

"Now we're even. Golbat, use Wing Attack!" Golbat's wings lit up, and he struck Pidgey with it. Pidgey fell down, but recovered before he hit the ground.

"Pidgey, Quick Attack!"

"Golbat, Bite! Muk, Body Slam!" as Pidgey hit Golbat in mid-air, Golbat grabbed the bird in his mouth. Muk threw himself on Scyther, pinning the mantis down.

"Good, keep them there while I activate the radio!" Bel turned around and began pushing buttons on the tower.

The fight had reached a stall, with Golbat holding Pidgey and Muk holding Scyther. Jimmy pulled his other Pokéball from his belt, and called out the Pokémon inside of it. "Medapod, tie Golbat to the ground with String Shot!"

The green cocoon Pokémon appeared, and shot sticky threats at the wings of the bat. It tied the wings together, and Golbat fell to the ground. When it crashed into the ground, it opened its mouth, and Pidgey quickly escaped. Hector got the same idea, and called out Kakuna and his own Medapod.

"Okay guys, use String Shot on Muk!" both cocoons fired their webs, but Muk caught both threats in mid-air! Muk grinned, and he pulled the web, launching both Pokémon into the air. He spun the web around for a few times, and suddenly let go. The two cocoons were flung back to their trainer, who caught them against his chest. Because of the sudden force, he fell backwards. Jimmy knew that Hector almost ran out of Pokémon, and tried to free Scyther himself.

"Medapod, use Harden, then Tackle!" a shimmer went over the Pokémon, and the cocoon launched itself at Muk. The sludge was taken completely by surprise, and the force of the blow caused it to tumble backwards, off Scyther. The Mantis quickly got up, and raised his blades.

"Scyther, use Slash!" the mantis hit Muk on the head with a tremendous blow, but although the Pokémon was dazzled, it was not injured. Pidgey, Medapod and Scyther then turned to Bel, who was still working on the radio tower.

"Give it up, Bel! We've beaten you!" Hector had gotten up again, after recalling his two cocoon Pokémon.

"Oh, not yet..." Bel grinned, and he pulled a lever. The tower began to emit a low tone, similar to the one heard before. Bel quickly withdrew his Golbat, who was unable to battle. The three Pokémon belonging to the two trainers began to shake. Scyther fell to its knees, holding its head with its blades. Pidgey fell from the air, and began flapping its wings uncontrollably. Medapod began to make short jumps, and tumbled around. Muk, however, was unaffected. His trainer laughed in triumph.

"You'll never beat technology!" he exclaimed.

Jimmy recalled his Pokémon, and Hector switched his Scyther for Pinsir. The stag beetle was, like Muk, unaffected.

"Pinsir, use Vicegrip!" Pinsir jumped at Muk, with his pincers at the ready.

"Muk, grab him by the pincers!" as Pinsir closed in, Muk quickly reached out and grabbed the beetle by the horns. Bel smiled.

"Okay, now slam him into the ground with all your strength!" Muk brought his hands behind his head, still holding Pinsir by the horns, and slammed the beetle into the ground in front of him. A cloud of sand was blown up by the sheer force of the blow, and the beetle didn't get up. Hector, gritting his teeth, recalled his Pokémon.

"You kids have any other Pokémon to lose at the hands of Muk?" Bel knew that he had won.

"Jimmy, I'm out of ideas..." Hector whispered.

"Me too... we'll need a miracle to beat him..." Jimmy replied.

On cue, a white flash spun through the air, and hit the radio tower. Sparks emitted from the point that was hit, and a small explosion shorted the installation out. The three humans and the Pokémon followed the white flash back, and they saw a hand reach up to catch it. Jimmy once again pulled out his Pokédex.

**Marowak, the Bone Keeper Pokémon. The bone it holds is its key weapon. It throws the bone skillfully like a boomerang to KO targets.**

"Wait a minute..." Jimmy looked at the picture of Marowak on his Pokédex, and then at the Marowak looking at them. "Marowak are brown, not green!"

"No!" Jimmy turned around, and saw an enraged Prof. Bel. "My radio tower has been destroyed! You will pay for this! Muk, get ready!" the sludge Pokémon braced itself for an attack.

"Jimmy, we can use our other Pokémon now!" Hector has already summoned his other three Pokémon. Jimmy did the same, so that Muk was outnumbered 5 to 1.

"Muk, use Pound!" Bel ordered.

"Medapod, use Harden and Tackle again!" Jimmy replied.

The Pokémon launched itself at the Poison type, knocking it back.

"Pidgey, Quick Attack!" Jimmy said.

"Scyther, Fury Cutter!" Hector kicked in. Both Pokémon hit the Poison type, this time with greater effect. Muk was hurled into the air, and landed on top of its trainer. Bel was forced to withdraw his Pokémon. He quickly got up.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" he shouted. He jumped into his jeep, started it, and quickly drove away. "I'll be back!" he yelled as he drove away. As the dust settled, the trainers looked at each other.

"We've did it." Hector smiled.

"We've did it!" Jimmy replied in joy. "Nice work, guys!" his two Pokémon jumped in joy.

Hector looked at the spot where Marowak stood. "I'm wondering what's up with that strange Marowak..." Hector thought aloud.

* * *

What they did not know, was that they were being watched by a group of three men. Marowak was standing next to one of them.

"Good job, Marowak. Return." a flash of red energy hit Marowak, and it returned to its Pokéball.

"Don't you think it was a bit risky sending Marowak to help that boy, Adam?" one of the men asked.

"Relax, Lee. He'll never know what we're up to." Adam replied.

* * *

Jimmy and Hector were about to part ways again.

"I'll be heading back to Viridian City to report to the police about what happened here. What about you?" Hector asked.

"I'm going to Pewter City. Should I also report this to the authorities there?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't think so. Bel drove away in the direction of the Indigo Plateau, and Viridian is closer to that then Pewter. Take care." he held out his hand for the third time.

"As always." they shook hands for the third time that day.

_Whoa, that was longer then I expected. I hope you like it, because I put quite some work into it. Anyway, next time we get to Pewter City!_

_**Important events:**_

_**Story:**__ Jimmy meets Hector, a specialist on the Insect type. Together they beat the Team Rocket scientist Prof. Abraham Bel, who appears to be the source of Prof. Sebastian's idea for making Pokémon evolve by radio waves._

_**Pokémon:**__ Adam owns a shiny Marowak, Hector owns a Scyther, Pinsir, Medapod and Kakuna._

_**Battles:**__ Jimmy's Pidgey fights Hector's Scyther, and loses. Hector's Pinsir, Medapod and Kakuna lose to Bel's Muk, Jimmy's Medapod defeats Bel's Golbat, Jimmy's Pidgey and Medapod, together with Hector's Scyther, defeat Bel's Muk._

_Please review, and good catchings to all! See you next time!_


	7. Brock & Roll

_Late update. No excuse. Enjoy!_

**APS 107: Brock & Roll**

"You've fought against another member of Team Rocket?! What did I tell you about that?"

Jimmy sighted. His grandmother always overreacted if Jimmy got into danger.

"Grandma, the Pokémon in the Viridian Forest were in danger. I had to help them!" Jimmy replied.

"You could've called the police, and let them handle it!" his grandmother was both worried and angry.

"Do I have to remember you, grandma, that I was in the middle of the Viridian Forest, and that there was neither a telephone nor a police officer within a 20 km radius?" the young trainer said, slightly annoyed. "By the way, I wasn't alone. There was another trainer, Hector, who helped me."

Mrs. Silverwing sighted. "I would just feel better if someone was travelling with you, Jimmy. That's all."

"Don't worry, grandma. I know that someday, someone shall travel with me." Jimmy said.

Unknown to Jimmy, far to the east, in Cerulean City, a certain girl sneezed. A girl that would change his life.

"Give my regards to Grandpa, and I'll call you later. Goodbye, grandma." Jimmy finished.

"Alright, Jimmy. Goodbye." his grandmother replied, and Jimmy ended the call. He got up, and walked to the counter of the Pewter City Pokémon Center. A nurse Joy was standing behind it.

"Ah, Jimmy. Your Pokémon are ready." she said, and handed him two Pokéballs.

"Thank you, nurse Joy." he took the two balls, and attached them to his belt. "Would you know where to find the Gym? I'm in the city for a Badge." he asked.

"Just go out of the front door, take the second street on your left, and follow that road until you see it. You can't miss it." she answered. "Be warned: Brock is quite a tough trainer, and with those two Pokémon you have with you, it can be hard. Especially for Pidgey."

Jimmy thought for a moment. "I think I can handle it. Thank you, nurse Joy." he left the Pokémon Center through the main entrance.

* * *

He arrived at building, which looked like a group of boulders with steel constructions around it. Jimmy pushed the double steel doors, which opened slowly. The gym was pitch black inside. When Jimmy walked inside, the heavy doors slammed shut behind him. The trainer got a bit scared, and looked around him, unable to see anything.

"Hello? Can anybody hear me?" Jimmy called, his voice echoed through the room.

"Who's there?" a voice replied. A spotlight flashed, and Jimmy covered his eyes to adept to the sudden change of light. On the other side of the gym, about forty meters away, was a rocky pedestal, with a young man sitting on it. He had a skin darker then that of Jimmy, and had short, spiky hair. Jimmy's guess was that he was in his late teens.

"I am Jimmy Silverwing from Pallet Town, and I challenge you to a Gym battle!" Jimmy replied.

"Challenge accepted." the other trainer said. More lights flashed on, illuminating the entire gym. About thirty meters between the two trainers was covered with rocks, and white lines were painted between them. "I am Brock, the leader of the Pewter City Gym." he said, as he got up and walked forward. "Both trainers use two Pokémon. The challenger is allowed to switch Pokémon in-battle, I am not. We fight until either of us runs out of Pokémon or forfeits. Do you accept these terms?" he had arrived at the rectangle painted in front of the area.

"I accept." Jimmy said with confidence, and stepped forward. He pulled Medapod's Pokéball from his belt.

"Then we begin." Brock threw a Pokéball into the arena, and a rock-like Pokémon with arms, but no legs appeared. Jimmy flipped open his Pokédex.

**"Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Commonly found near mountain trails, etc. If you step on one by accident, it gets angry."**

Jimmy threw Medapod's Pokéball in, and the cocoon Pokémon appeared. The two Pokémon looked at each other, and neither of them was planning to lose.

"Medapod, use Harden, then Tackle!" Jimmy opened the match.

"Geodude, dodge!" Brock replied. His Pokémon jumped out of the way of Medapod's attack, who crashed into one of the rocks behind the former location of Geodude.

"Now, use Rock Throw!" Geodude picked up a boulder, and threw it at Medapod.

"Harden!" Jimmy shouted. Medapod glowed for a second, and the boulder hit him head-on. As the dust cleared, it was revealed that Medapod was unharmed, the boulder had shattered on his hard body.

"Use Tackle again!" The cocoon attacked his opponent again, but he was prepared.

"Geodude, Mega Punch!" one of the arms of the Pokémon began to glow, and hit Medapod head-on. The cocoon was launched backwards, and smashed into a large rock to Jimmy's left.

"I don't think your Medapod is able to battle anymore..." Brock said.

"I don't think your Geodude is able to battle anymore after this String Shot!" Jimmy replied with a grin. From the dust, a thick white threat shot, hitting Geodude in the face. The threat spun around the Pokémon, binding its arms against its body.

"Now, finish with your usual combo!" Jimmy called, causing the cocoon to launch itself for the third time at Brock's Pokémon. The rock type was flung backwards, and crashed into the ground a few foot in front of Brock.

"Geodude is finished. Well done." he recalled his Pokémon. Jimmy looked at Medapod. It didn't look too tired, but that was hard to see, as only its eyes could tell anything about its current situation. To be safe, Jimmy returned his Pokémon.

"You've done great. You can use some rest now." he whispered.

"Now, are you ready for the second round?" Brock asked. Jimmy looked up, and grabbed his other Pokéball.

"Bring it on, Brock." he opened the ball he was holding, and Pidgey appeared on the field.

"Ah, a Pidgey. I don't think you'll be able to beat this guy that easily!" Brock opened his second Pokéball, and a huge snake-like Pokémon appeared. Jimmy gulped, and reached for his Pokédex.

**"Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon Burrows at high speed in search of food. The tunnels it leaves are used as homes by Digglett."**

"All right then, Pidgey, use Quick attack!" the bird propelled itself at Onix, but it bounced off the hard rocks that formed the Pokémon. Dazed for a moment, Pidgey flew in for another attack, which didn't seem to harm the Pokémon in the slightest.

"Onix, use Tackle!" Brock said calmly. The large Pokémon threw itself at Pidgey, knocking it out of the sky with a tremendous blow. Pidgey was thrown backwards, and began to fall.

"Pidgey!" Jimmy shouted. Pidgey spread his wings, and regained control over his flight path. It began to circle around Onix.

"Pidgey, use Sand Attack!" Pidgey began to blow up a large amount of sand, obstructing the sight on the field. _At least Onix can't see Pidgey now... _Jimmy thought. When the cloud began to settle, Jimmy braced for an attack.

"Pidgey, use..." he fell silent. Onix had disappeared from the field! Pidgey was looking around the field, but was unable to see a trace of his opponent.

"Dig!" Brock shouted, and the Pokémon bursted from the ground, hitting Pidgey with full force! The bird cried out in pain, and fell to the ground.

"Pidgey!" Jimmy shouted, his Pokémon was unable to fight on. He raised Pidgey's ball with a grunt, and recalled his friend.

"Now, it seems like this is the final battle." Brock said. Jimmy reached for the Pokéball containing his tired Medapod, and he sighed.

"Give it all you got, buddy." he thought, and released the cocoon Pokémon from its ball. Medapod looked at his opponent undaunted, and the rock snake looked back.

"Medapod, use Harden and Tackle!" Medapod shimmered for a second, and launched itself at Onix.

"Onix, Bide!" Brock said. Onix was hit on one of its rocky segments, apparently unharmed by the blow.

"Medapod, attack again!" the Pokémon launched another attack, but was again unable to harm Onix. After he landed the third blow, Brock began to speak.

"Jimmy, do you know what Bide does? It absorbs blows from attacks, and after enough damage..." Jimmy knew what was coming.

"Medapod, dodge!" but Onix already jumped at Medapod, and hit the cocoon with full force, hurling it through the arena.

"Medapod!" Jimmy cried out, and the cocoon landed in front of him, with a large crack in its back. Jimmy ran into the battlefield, and scooped his Pokémon up. "Please say something..." he whispered.

"I think this fight has been decided." Brock said. "Take your Pokémon to a Center, let them heal, train a bit, and challenge me again later."

Jimmy sobbed. "I think you're right." as he was about to step out of the field, Medapod began to glow. The opening in its back opened up wider, and another Pokémon emerged from it. It was a purple butterfly, with white wings and large red eyes.

"Free..." it said, looking at his trainer. Jimmy smiled, and turned around. The Pokémon flew from his arm, and Jimmy stepped back on his spot.

"Wait a minute..." Brock began.

"What?" Jimmy grinned. "I agreed with that my Pokémon should be healed, not with that I lost. I never recalled him either, so I'm still in the battle."

"So much for an easy victory..." Brock mumbled. "Onix, Tackle!" Onix jumped at Jimmy's newly evolved Pokémon.

"Confusion!" Jimmy shouted. A blue glow surrounded Onix, and he stopped two meters in front of the butterfly. It grinned, and smashed Onix into the ground below. Onix was lifted up again, and smashed into the rocks on the right of Jimmy. When it was lifted for a third time, a red glow surrounded Onix, and it disappeared. Jimmy looked at Brock, and saw that the Gym leader recalled his Pokémon.

"Onix had his part of the fight for today. You win. Congratulations." he said, and began to walk to Jimmy. Those words were still echoing through Jimmy's mind.

"I've won..." he whispered. "I've won!" he said again, this time with a shout. His Pokémon began its decent, and landed on Jimmy's hat. The trainer smiled, and pulled out his Pokédex.

**"Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon. Its wings, covered with poisonous powders, repel water. This allows it to fly in the rain."**

"Alright, Butterfree! You were great!" Jimmy complimented his Pokémon.

"You weren't bad either, Jimmy." he looked up, and saw that Brock was standing in front of him. "It doesn't matter how strong the Pokémon is on his own, without a good trainer he can do nothing. Both trainer and Pokémon must work together to get most out of both of their skills. You proved today that you are worthy to wear the Boulderbadge." he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small, gray octagon-shaped badge, who he handed to Jimmy. "You deserved it. Wear it with pride." Brock smiled.

"Thank you, Brock." Jimmy took the badge, looked at it, smiled, and pinned it inside of his jacket. "One down, seven to go!" he cheered.

"Free!" Butterfree kicked in.

"Now, remember what I said about going to the Pokémon Center?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, I'll go now. Goodbye, Brock." the trainer said, and he turned around, heading for the Pokémon Center. As the trainer closed the doors of the Gym, Brock sighted.

_"I wish I could go on a journey like that of him... but I can't. If there was just somebody to take good care of my brothers and sisters, then I could travel... yeah, like that's ever going to happen." _Brock thought.

* * *

South of Pewter City, an older man man, selling rock souvenirs, sneezed. "Hope I don't catch a cold." he said.

* * *

As Jimmy left the Pewter Gym, a man lowered his binoculars.

"He's heading out now" Cleef said.

"Did he won?" Adam asked.

"I am not sure, but he looked happy. To be sure, we have to wait for Lee."

On cue, a man, dressed like a technician emerged behind them. "The boy won. Although his Pidgey was knocked out easily, his Medapod single-handily defeated both a Geodude and an Onix. It evolved while fighting the second."

Cleef raised an eyebrow. "An Onix? I'm impressed. Anyway, how did your disguise worked out?"

Lee smiled. "They believed me. It's surprisingly easy to gain entrance to buildings like that with the right papers and story."

"I'll inform the boss." Adam pulled out his cell phone, and dialled a number. The call was answered quickly.

"Ah, Adam. How did it go?" the voice asked.

"The boy won." Adam said. "His Medapod defeated Brock's Pokémon, and evolved while fighting an Onix."

"He is very skilled for his age..." the voice said. "Anyway, continue your mission."

"Yes sir." Adam said, and ended the call.

* * *

_And so did Jimmy defeat Brock. Next time: Mount Moon!_

_Important events:_

_**Story:**__ Jimmy defeats Brock, and earns the Boulderbadge._

_**Pokémon:**__ Jimmy's __Medapod__ evolves into Butterfree._

_**Battles:**__ Jimmy's __Medapod__ defeats Brock's Geodude, Brock's Onix defeats Pidgey, __Medapod__ evolves and defeats Onix._

_Please review, and good catchings to all! See you next time!_


	8. The Rolling Moon Stones

_Sorry for the late update people, but I've been writing quite a long one-shot about two Pokémon in love, and their trainers mimicking this romance. It's almost half as long as the entire APS story up to 107, so please take your time to read it! Anyway, her__e's the next update!_

**APS 108: The Rolling Moon Stones**

"All right guys, come out!" Jimmy opened his Pokéballs, and his two flying Pokémon appeared. Pidgey stretched his wings and yawned, and Butterfree flapped his wings in the air. Jimmy began to unpack his backpack.

"Listen up, guys. We're about two days from Cerulean City now, but we're also close to Mount Moon now. Do you want to go sight seeing there, or shall we go straight for Cerulean?" he asked. Pidgey shrugged, but Butterfree seemed interested in the mountain up ahead.

"All right, we're going to Mount Moon. But first, lets have lunch." the trainer said, and sat down.

Butterfree had quite an appetite, eating almost as much as Pidgey. The latter seemed surprised at this, and they began an eating contest. When they ran out of food at the same time, they made a jump at Jimmy's backpack. The alert trainer caught his Pokémon in mid-air.

"Take it easy guys, we have to last with this food until we get to the next city." Jimmy warned, while trying to keep his friends from looting his backpack. Butterfree suddenly looked up, and Pidgey followed his look. When Jimmy looked up, he saw a round pink Pokémon walk, almost float by. Jimmy pulled out his Pokédex, and scanned the mysterious creature.

**Jigglyp****uff, the Balloon Pokémon. Uses its alluring eyes to enrapture its foe. It then sings a pleasing melody that lulls the foe to sleep."**

As the Jigglypuff disappeared from sight, someone appeared chasing the Pokémon.

"Jigglypuff, come back!" a girl ran after the Pokémon. She tripped, and fell on the ground. Jimmy jumped up, and ran towards the girl.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jimmy asked. The girl turned around, so she lay on her back. She was wearing a beige t-shirt, combined with light blue jeans and a small blue backpack. She had shoulder-long blond hair, and bright blue eyes. He hold out his hand to pull her up.

"I've been better." Jimmy pulled her up, and she looked around. "Jigglypuff, where are you!" she shouted.

"Did your Jigglypuff ran away from you?" he asked.

"No, it's just that Jigglypuff likes running around like that, and she often forgets that I'm not as fast as she is." the girl said.

"So she did run away from you." Jimmy said.

"No! She's just a bit playful... I have to learn her how to control that so I can train her properly." she replied.

"Want me to help you to get her back?" he asked.

The girl looked at him in disbelief. "You'd do that? Thanks... eh... what's your name?" she asked.

"Jimmy. What's yours?" the trainer replied.

"I'm Bianca." she replied.

"All right then, Bianca, let's go find that Jigglypuff of yours. Pidgey, Butterfree, are you coming?" the two Pokémon jumped up and flew to their trainer, the latter lifting Jimmy's backpack with Confusion. He smiled, took the backpack out of mid-air, and put it on. "Okay, let's go!"

* * *

Jimmy and Bianca ran through the forest towards the mountain, while Pidgey and Butterfree scouted from the air. Pidgey made a sudden decent, and flew at eye height to his trainer.

"You've seen something, Pidgey?" the trainer asked.

"Pidge pidge Pidgey!" the Pokémon nodded, and flew ahead of the humans. Twenty meters ahead, the forest stopped, and they stood at the foot of the mountain. Up ahead was a cavern into the mountain, with the stray Jigglypuff in front of it.

"Jigglypuff!" Bianca shouted, and ran towards the entrance. Jigglypuff saw her trainer, cheered, and ran inside. Her trainer followed, with Jimmy and his Pokémon right behind her. The cave was pitch black inside.

"Do you have a flash light?" Jimmy asked. "I can't see a thing in here."

"I have something better." she pulled a Pokéball from her belt, and called out the Pokémon inside. It was a white cat-like creature, with a gold coin-shaped object on its forehead.

"Meow!" it said, looking up at his trainer.

"Okay, Meowth, use Flash!" Bianca said. The coin began to glow, and send out a bright flash, lighting the tunnel. The trainer turned to Jimmy. "See, this is even better then a normal light." she saw Jimmy looking at the ceiling, with a worried look on his face.

"I don't think this was such a good idea..." he said, and Bianca looked up. At the roof of the tunnel hung several bat-like Pokémon from their feet. They began to stir, and flew at the trainers.

"Zubat! Run!" the girl shouted, and began to ran, with her Meowth right behind her. Jimmy and his two flying Pokémon were right behind her.

"We can't fight here, these tunnels are just too small!" Jimmy said, while looking for an exit when they ran past crossings. After two minutes of running, Bianca saw an exit. She grabbed Jimmy by his arm.

"Here, this way!" she said, and pulled him with her. Pidgey and Butterfree made quick turns in the air, and flew ahead. Meowth stayed with his trainer, and soon they were all outside. Jimmy made a quick turn on his heels, and faced the angry flock.

"We've got some space now, Butterfree, get ready!" the butterfly flew in front of his trainer. "Stun Spore!" a yellow powder appeared from the Pokémon's wings, and was blown into the group of angry Zubat. They struggled in the cloud of spores, and one by one fell to the ground, unable to move. Jimmy pulled a Pokéball from his belt.

"Jiggly!"

The trainers and their Pokémon looked back, and saw, on the other end of a rope bridge, Jigglypuff waving at them. The balloon turned around, and ran into another cave that was right behind it.

"Jigglypuff, wait!" Bianca ran across the bridge, after her Pokémon. The wood creaked, and halfway through, one of the planks snapped! Bianca fell through, but managed to grab the plank in front of her. "HELP!!" she screamed.

"Bianca!" Jimmy completely forgot about catching a Zubat, and quickly ran up to the hole in the bridge, followed by his two flying Pokémon and Bianca's Meowth. When Jimmy got to her, he grabbed her by the wrists. "At three, I pull you up, so brace yourself. 1... 2..." when he was about to say three, the plank he was standing on also snapped in half! Caught unaware, he fell through, pulling Bianca with him. She began to scream again.

"Confusion!" Jimmy shouted over her voice, and suddenly they stopped falling. Bianca looked down, and saw a raging river down below. "Okay, slowly lift us upwards, and put us down at that ledge." they began to move upwards. It was a strange sensation, being moved through the air without being able to move. As they were moved over the ledge and their feet touched solid ground, the power stopped, and the two almost lost their footing. Bianca fell against Jimmy, who caught her in his arms. "You okay?" he asked. She looked him in the eyes.

"Yes... you saved my life! Thank you!" she said, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. Jimmy blushed several shades of red, causing Pidgey to snicker.

"It... it was nothing, really." he said, and Bianca let go of him. When she saw him blush, she smiled a bit. "Anyway, don't we have a Jigglypuff to catch?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, I almost forgot!" Bianca turned towards the cave and began to ran, but at her second step she lost her footing and began to fall. Jimmy quickly leaped forward and grabbed her around the torso, preventing her to fall onto the rocky surface.

"You're awful clumsy, aren't you?" he asked with a smile. When he saw that she was in pain, his smile disappeared as an ice cube in a Fire Blast.

"My ankle... it hurts..." she said. Jimmy helped her sit down. She took off her shoe and sock, and looked at her ankle. "It doesn't look too bad... I think I can walk again within the hour."

"Then why don't we take a break?" he asked.

"But Jigglypuff..." Bianca began, but was interrupted by Jimmy.

"You can't walk now, so we won't gain much ground on her. You'll only get hurt more, and if we rest, we'll restore our energy to run again. I think our Pokémon are tired too." Pidgey and Butterfree nodded.

"Yeah... what about you, Meowth?" she looked around, but didn't saw her Pokémon with them. "Meowth?" she asked again, louder.

"There!" Jimmy pointed at the other side of the bridge. Bianca's Meowth ran on all four feet at the gap in the bridge, and jumped over the hole with grace. He landed on the other side, and ran off the bridge, to his wounded trainer. Bianca smiled at the worried cat. "I'm okay, I just need a short rest." she pulled a Pokéball out, and opened it. From the ball emerged a somewhat large brown rat-like creature.

"Rati!" it said. When it saw its injured trainer, it looked worried.

"Don't worry, I'm alright, Raticate." Bianca stroked the Raticate on its head.

"How about some snacks, guys?" Pidgey and Butterfree jumped up, and Jimmy took off his backpack. He took something to eat out for his two Pokémon, and a chocolate bar for himself. He broke a piece off, and held it out to Bianca. "Want some?"

"Yes, thank you." she took the piece.

"So... where are you from?" Jimmy asked.

"Cerulean City. I'm travelling around to collect all badges for the upcoming Championship. What about you?"

"Me too, but I'm from Pallet Town." he pulled his jacket open for a bit, revealing his Badge. "I already have one badge, from Pewter City. What about you?" from her pocket, she pulled a small metal case, and clicked it open, revealing a blue tear-drop shaped Badge.

"The Cascadebadge from Cerulean City. I'm good friends with the local Gym Leader, Misty, so I already knew what to expect from her." that name triggered something in Jimmy's head.

"Misty? Red hair with a short ponytail on top of her head?" he asked.

"Yes. Do you know her?" Bianca replied.

"Kind of. She saved my life back in Pallet, by fishing me out of a river. So you actually owe _her _your life, not me." he said.

"I bet you were her best catch ever." she smiled. "Celia and Nathalie, two other friends of my, Misty and myself were four close friends in Cerulean. We were notorious, and not only because we put up such great battles..." she smiled again. "Celia and Nathalie specialised in Fire and Grass types, while Misty focussed on Water types in her gym."

"So Misty is the Gym leader of Cerulean City..." Bianca nodded. "I didn't see that one coming... at least the battle's going to be easier then in the Pewter Gym." Jimmy said.

"What kind of types are used in the Pewter Gym then?" Bianca asked.

"Seeing that you've got a Raticate, a Meowth and a Jigglypuff, you specialise in the Normal type, right?" she nodded. "I've got bad news for you, Pewter's specialisation is Rock."

She groaned. "That's gonna be tough."

"I was having a tough time, too. I'm still surprised that Brock didn't use Rock Throw at Butterfree. It could have taken him out in one blow... maybe he was a bit distracted by his recent evolution." he thought. "Anyway, if you get Jigglypuff to use Sing, the battle will be a lot easier." he cheered her up. "By the way, how's your foot?" she put some pressure on it, and pulled a face.

"Not too well, give me five minutes." Bianca replied.

* * *

The five minutes became fifteen minutes, and even then Jimmy had to help her walk, but Bianca didn't want to wait any more. They walked slowly, about three-quarter of their normal walking speed, drawing mental maps, until they saw light in the distance. Walking in, they saw that they were in a large cavern with an open roof. The sun was shining down upon a large, grey rock in the middle of the cavern. Lots of small pink Pokémon were walking around it, some of them were looking at something that was on top of the rock.

"Jigglypuff!" shouted Bianca as she recognised her Pokémon on top of the rock. The trainer walked up to the boulder, and looked up. "Come down this instance, you'll get hurt if you fall!"

The Pokémon didn't seem to listen to her trainer's command, and laughed being the center of all this attention. The sound of a strong spinning engine made her stop. Jimmy looked up, and saw a large black helicopter, with a red letter R on both sides, hovering above the opening in the cavern. A door in the side of the vehicle opened, and somebody looked down. The figure turned around, and gave a thumb up. Four cables shot down from the helicopter, and drilled themselves into the large rock that Jigglypuff was sitting on. The Pokémon giggled with glee as the blades of the chopper began to spin faster, and slowly began lifting the rock. The other small Pokémon began to panic.

"Jigglypuff!" Bianca shouted, but her voice was drowned out by the noise made by the helicopter.

"Bianca!" Jimmy shouted. "Those people are with Team Rocket! We have to stop them from stealing that rock, it means a lot to these Pokémon here!"

"You're right. Raticate, jump up and use Hyper Fang! Meowth, get Jigglypuff out of there!" the two Pokémon nodded, and jumped onto the rock. Raticate ran up to a cable, and began to gnaw at it, while Meowth was trying to catch the slippery balloon Pokémon.

"Pidgey, Butterfree, you'd better help too! Use Quick Attack and Confusion to pull those things apart!" the two gave a quick nod, and flew up to two other cables. Pidgey began to slam himself into the metalwork, while a section of Butterfree's cable lighted up where he was pulling it apart with Confusion.

"Hey, what are you doing down there?!" an amplified voice shouted. Jimmy looked up, and saw the person he saw earlier looking down at them. "This rock belongs to Team Rocket now!"

"I don't think so!" Jimmy shouted back. The sound of a snapping cable was heard, and Jimmy saw that Raticate was done with one cable, and ran to the final free one.

"Stop right now! You don't want to mess with Team Rocket!" the voice shouted again. A second cable snapped, and the rock fell down a bit, now only dangling on two cables. Meowth had to run to avoid falling, but Jigglypuff didn't appear to be afraid. Butterfree flew up to the wire Pidgey was bashing into. The weakened spot began to glow again as the butterfly focused its power on it. After a few more blows, it snapped, and Raticate was done with his second cable. The rock plunged down, and smashed onto its original location. Pidgey and Butterfree flew back to their trainer, and Raticate and Meowth (who finally caught Jigglypuff) jumped down from the rock. The person in the helicopter threw rope down, and began to decent from it. He, or actually she, landed on top of the rock, looking down on the duo of trainers. She was in her early thirties, with shoulder long blond hair, hold back by an headset and a bandanna. She was dressed in an olive green jumpsuit, with a climbing harness over it. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"You really think you can mess around Team Rocket and get away with it?" she asked. "Some punk with his girlfriend and their Pokémon? Don't make me laugh." she added, mockingly.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Bianca said, which caused Jimmy to blush.

"Who do you think you are, anyway? Stealing something very important from the wild Pokémon here?" he asked.

The woman laughed. "I am Setne Alan, one of the field experts of Team Rocket. I was tasked with getting this boulder out of here for my boss."

"First forced evolution, now stealing boulders? Team Rocket doesn't seem the smartest guys around..." Jimmy said. Bianca snickered.

"This "boulder" is worth more money then you would make in your entire life, punk." Setne sneered. She pulled two Pokéballs from her belt. "Now, I'll show you what you're up against."

"Fighting another Rocket goon? I've beaten three already, four makes a nice number. Pidgey, Butterfree, are you ready?" the two nodded.

"Some worthless guys, probably." she shrugged, and opened the two balls. A ten-sided dark blue star with a red gem in the middle appeared, next to a red and white canine.

"Mi!"

"Flair!"

"I think those Jessie and James were, but not that Bel guy..." Jimmy said, and he turned to Bianca. "I might need your help here, do you think you can handle it?"

"Sure, I've been fighting before, I know a trick or two." she said back. "Raticate, Meowth, fighting time!" the two readied themselves.

"Bel... do you mean Abraham Bel?" Setne asked.

"Yes, do you know him?" Jimmy replied.

She hesitated for a moment. "That's not important now. Flareon, Flamethrower on that Butterfree! Starmie, use Rapid Spin on the Raticate!" As the Starmie launched itself at the rat, Flareon breathed a cone of fire at Butterfree.

"Butterfree, dodge and retaliate with Confusion! Pidgey, Quick Attack while Flareon is unable to move!" Jimmy called.

"Raticate, jump and Tackle Starmie in the center! Meowth, Scratch!" Bianca added.

Flareon began to glow and was lifted into the air, and Pidgey slammed into the fire type. Raticate jumped up and slammed Starmie into the ground, and Meowth, with his claws extended, swiped at Starmie.

"Starmie, knock those two aside with Psychic, then use Swift on Butterfree! Flareon, when you are free, use Flamethrower on Butterfree again!" Setne ordered. The rat and the cat were thrown aside, and Starmie shot a flurry of small stars at Butterfree. He was hit, causing him to drop Flareon, whose Flamethrower hit home this time. Butterfree fell down, defeated.

"No, Butterfree!" Jimmy shouted as his Pokémon crashed onto the ground. He quickly withdrew the butterfly, having only Pidgey left to battle.

"Starmie, use Psychic to stop those three from moving. Flareon, Flamethrower again!" Setne called. Pidgey, Raticate and Meowth began to glow with a blue light, and were unable to move. Flareon sprouted out a stream of fire, hitting all three Pokémon in one swoop.

"Meowth, Pay Day!" Bianca shouted, and a stream of coins flew from Meowth's direction, hitting Starmie head on. It was knocked back, and the three Pokémon it had imprisoned were released. The three were breathing heavy. Setne, however, did not cringe at the attack her Pokémon received.

"Starmie, recover." she said. The star began to glow, and it jumped up, leaning on three points.

"Jimmy... I have a bad feeling about this..." Bianca said.

"I know... don't we have any other Pokémon fresh to fight?" he asked, and looked at her. "Jigglypuff!" he remembered. "Let Jigglypuff use Sing, and this battle's over!"

"I don't know, Jimmy... I've caught her only last week, and I haven't trained much with her yet..." she said.

"Swift and Quick Attack!" Setne ordered, not waiting for the two trainers to decide. A flurry of stars shot Pidgey down, and Flareon's Quick Attack took Raticate and Meowth down.

"Bianca, do it!" Jimmy shouted. She looked at her Jigglypuff.

"Okay. Jigglypuff, are you ready?" the balloon cheered, and jumped forward. "Jigglypuff, Sing!" Bianca said, and the balloon inhaled.

"A Jigglypuff? Oh please. Use Water Gun and Flamethrower!" Setne ordered.

Jigglypuff began to sing. A soft and pleasant tune filled the air. Starmie and Flareon stopped their attacks, listening at the music.

"What are you doing?! Use... use..." Setne began to feel sleepy.

Jimmy yawned. "Its working..."

"Return..." Setne called her Pokémon back, and clicked their Pokéballs to her belt. "Reel me up..." the helicopter rose, and pulled her out of the cavern.

"Good job... Jigglypuff..." Bianca lowered herself on her knees, and fell sideways. Jimmy was already asleep.

* * *

When Bianca awoke, she saw that is was dark in the cavern. Only the light of a few stars in the sky illuminated the dark area. She saw a lot of the small pink Pokémon scurry around the rock. Bianca saw Jimmy sleeping, and she gently shook him by the shoulder.

"Hey, Jimmy, look at this." she whispered. He groaned, and opened his eyes.

"Ugh, what is it?" he looked up, and saw the Pokémon dancing around the rock.

"Fairy, fairy, fairy, fairy." they sang in union. He smiled at the cute sight.

"I wonder what they're doing?" Bianca asked.

"Fairy, fairy, fairy... Clefairy!" they chanted, and all looked up. The moon lit up, its light shining down on the rock in the center of the cavern. It began to glow, from its dark greenish color, it began to glow up bright. The light from the rock illuminated the cavern, drawing shadows of the humans and Pokémon on the walls.

"Wow, a Moon Stone!" Bianca said. "Those things are incredibly rare! No wonder that Team Rocked wanted this one!"

Jimmy nodded, and began to scan the Pokémon around them with his Pokédex.

**Raticate, the Rat Pokémon. Its hind feet are webbed. They act as flippers, so it can swim in rivers and hunt for prey."**

**Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. Appears to be more active at night. It loves round and sh****iny things. It can't stop from picking them up."**

**Clefairy, the Fairy Pokémon. Adored for their cute looks and pl****ayfulness. They are thought to be rare, as they do not appear often."**

A group of five Pokémon, looking like Clefairy, but about twice as tall, approached the duo of trainers.

"Fable fable clef able." one said.

"What did he just say?" Bianca asked. Jimmy pulled out his Pokédex.

**Clefable, the Fairy Pokémon. They appear to be very protective of their own world. It is a kind of fairy, rarely seen by people."**

"Fable clef clef able." it said, and gestured with its arm. One of the other Clefable stepped forward, and hold out something. A large Moon Stone, in the shape of a heart.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Bianca said. She took the rock, and weighted it in her hands. "It's quite heavy... and a tad big for a normal evolutionary stone."

"Are you giving it to her because she saved the Moon Stone?" Jimmy asked. The Clefable shook its head, pointed at the rock, and then at Bianca and Jimmy.

"Do they mean this rock is for both of us?" she asked.

Jimmy though for a moment. "I think so, unless they think that..." he stopped, and the two trainers looked each other in the eyes.

"Nah..." they said at the same time.

"Fable fable!" the Clefable said, slightly annoyed. He was looking at a Clefairy that had sneaked up on the group.

"Fairy fairy..." it said.

"Fable clef fable clef!" the Clefable said.

"Fairy fairy clef clef fairy clef clef fairy!" the Clefairy replied, looking at Bianca.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I think that that Clefairy wants to join you on your journey." Jimmy said.

"Fairy fairy!" it said, agreeing with the trainer.

"Clefable..." the Clefable said. It looked at the other four. "Fable? Fable?" the other four agreed. The first nodded, and turned at the Clefairy.

"Clefable fable clef clef... fable." it said, and the Clefairy jumped in joy.

"You can come with me?" Bianca asked, and the fairy jumped in her arms. The trainer lost her balance, and tumbled backwards. The Moon Stone she was holding in her hand slipped out, and fell. It hit the cavern floor, and shattered in four pieces. The joyful mood of the Clefairy immediately ended.

"Uh oh..." Bianca said.

"We're in big trouble now..." Jimmy added.

The Clefable looked at the two trainers, and began to laugh. The other four joined in, and soon all the Clefairy were laughing too. Two of the Clefable walked to the broken Moon stone, and handed two of the pieces to each trainer.

Jimmy took his pieces from the Clefable. "Well, I guess that solves one problem..."

* * *

The next morning, after celebrating with the Clefairy, Jimmy and Bianca were standing outside of Mount Moon. He was flanked by his two flying Pokémon, and Bianca was standing between her four.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." Jimmy said.

"Probably at the League in a few months. Then we'll have a good battle." Bianca replied.

"I surely hope so, it would be awesome if we had to battle each other during the league." he said.

"Yes... and Jimmy, about that saving my life... thank you." she said softly.

"Hey, no problem. Jigglypuff saved us from Setne, so I guess we're equal now." he smiled back.

"Maybe, but still..." she leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you again at the Indigo League." she smiled, turned around and walked away.

"I'll see you again..." he said, his brain still processing what just happened. He heard someone snicker, and saw Pidgey hiding his face behind his wing.

"You little..." he made a playful swing at his friend, which was easily dodged.

_

* * *

_

And so, chapter 8. I suddenly got the urge to write, and wrote about half of the chapter in 2 hou

_rs. I had a bit of a writer's block before that, but that's over now. Anyway, I already have a great idea for the next two chapters, so stay tuned, same fanfic, same writer._

_**Important events:**_

_**Story:**__ Jimmy meets Bianca, a girl who specializes on the Norma__l type. They defeat Setne, a Team Rocket employee who tries to steal the Moon Stone from the Clefairy at Mount Moon._

_**Pokémon:**__ Bianca "catches" a Clefairy._

_**Battles:**__ Jimmy's Pidgey and Butterfree and Bianca's Raticate and Meowth lose to Setne's Starmie and Flareon, who __was__ defeated by Bianca's Jigglypuff._

_Please review, and good catchings to all! See you next time!_


	9. A Sound of Thunder

_Another untimely update, but the Orange Box is just awesome on a disc. Seriously, go buy it. Anyway, here is another update. Please enjoy!_

**APS 109: A Sound of Thunder**

The sun was rising in the east, as Jimmy walked over a hill, and got a clear view of a large city.

"Cerulean City... I'm finally there." he said to himself, and began to stroll downhill. As he was about to enter the city, Jimmy saw a large group of people running at him. The trainer raised an eyebrow.

"_The welcoming comity? That's nice."_ he thought to himself. As the group approached, Jimmy saw that they the people were not looking festive, but angry. They were chasing something. A small yellow Pokémon was running ahead of the group. It ran towards Jimmy, and made a leap, landing in the trainer's arms. The boy was startled, and made a step back. The Pokémon in his arms looked terrified. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Jimmy said, and looked up. The group, which was more like a mob, was standing about ten meters away. A tall, muscular built man stepped forward. He was bald, but spotted a broad black moustache. He wore a sleeveless navy coloured shirt, with matching pants and heavy hiking boots.

"Is that rat yours, boy?" the man demanded.

"Who wants to know?" Jimmy said back.

"Ronaldo Valm, ex-soldier and four time straight champion of the Saffron Wrestling Tournament." he replied with some bravado. "Who are you?"

"Jimmy Silverwing, Pokémon trainer and Saviour of Professor Oak!" Jimmy sneered back. The last part may have been made up a bit, but it was not a lie. The crowd behind the man stirred a bit. "And no, this Pokémon isn't mine. Why did you chase him, anyway?"

"Because that rodent is responsible for shorting out the majority of our city, that's why!" Ronaldo said. "We'll show him that you don't mess with Cerulean City!" the mob behind him agreed.

"What proof do you have to those ridiculous clams?" Jimmy asked angered.

"Yesterday, we lost power to a large section of the city. A few of us went to the power plant to check what was going on, but there was a technician with his two employees working on the problem. When I went to look again yesterday, I saw that there was electricity sparkling inside. When I entered the building, I saw that Pikachu running out. The same technician said that the little rodent shorted his apparatus out, and that it took a while to restore power. It would be easier if we could catch that little rodent and use its electricity to power his tools, and we've almost done that." Ronaldo said, and glared at the Pikachu. "Are you going to hand it over, or do we have to take it from you?"

Jimmy pulled two his two Pokéballs from his belt, and called out Pidgey and Butterfree. The two readied themselves to fight for their trainer. "I feel sorry for your city to lose power so suddenly, but I'm not going to let you harm a Pokémon to repair the damage, even if it was his fault." he said, ready to fight if necessary. The ex-soldier laughed.

"You really think that you can defeat me? I've been a trainer for over twenty-five years now, boy!" he called out a Pokémon of his own, a rather large yellow Pokémon with leaves on both sides of its body. Jimmy flipped out his Pokédex.

"**Victreebel, the Flycatcher Pokémon. Lures prey with the sweet aroma of honey. Swallowed whole, the prey is melted in a day, bones and all."**

"A grass type? Bad choice. Pidgey, Butterfree, prepare to fight!" Jimmy said.

"Then you don't know my Pokémon, boy. Razor Leaf!" Ronaldo ordered, and a stream of leaves was launched at Jimmy's Pokémon. Both were surprised by the sudden force, and were knocked out of the air.

"No! Guys, recover!" both pulled up before they hit the ground, not allowing themselves to be surprised again.

"Razor Leaf again!" the ex-soldier ordered, and Victreebel attacked again. Jimmy got an idea.

"Butterfree, stop the leaves with Confusion!" the leaves began to glow with a soft blue light, and the leaves stopped moving, and hung motionless in the air. "Good, now fire them back at Victreebel!" the leaves moved back at their source with great speed, knocking the grass type down.

"Victreebel, get back up and use Vine Whip!" the Pokémon obeyed, and two green vines whipped up, hitting Pidgey head-on. The bird let out a cry.

"Pidgey!" Jimmy cringed as his friend hit the ground. The bird restored in its fall, pulling up before it hit the ground.

"Let's end this. Victreebel, use Razor leaf on Butterfree!" another stream of leaves was shot out at the butterfly.

"Flamethrower!"

A cone of fire, shot from behind Jimmy, enveloped the leaves, burning them. The crowd and the two trainers looked at the source of the flame. A white horse-like Pokémon, with flames sprouting from the back of its head to its tail, ran up to the group, and stopped next to Jimmy. On its back sat a girl, about his own age by Jimmy's best guess. She wore a red sleeveless jacket, which hung to about halfway her thighs, and had black pants underneath them. Her long black hair was tied behind her head in a low ponytail.

"I am not going to let you harm that Pikachu." she said to Ronaldo.

"Celia! What's the meaning of this!" he asked, which seemed like he knew the girl.

"Simple. I am not going to let you hurt an injured Pokémon." Celia replied.

Ronaldo got angry with the mounted girl. "Celia, I'm your father, and you have to listen to me! Step aside!"

The girl shook her head at her father. "I'm sorry, dad, but I won't listen to you right now. I know something's wrong, and I'm going to find out, and I won't let you stop me."

"All right, if you want to play it that way; Victreebel, use Sleep Powder!" a bright powder was released from Victreebel's mouth at the girl and her Pokémon.

"I don't think so! Both of you; use Gust!" Jimmy interfered, and his two Pokémon began to flap their wings. The cloud blew back onto the Pokémon, his trainer and the mob behind him. The people began to cough and wave their arms around to blow the powder away, but it was too late. One by one, they fell to the ground, asleep. Celia's father was the last to succumb to the effects of the powder.

"Your mother… will hear… of this." he said, before passing out.

"That was some quite effective fighting. Quick, hop on, before anyone finds us." she said to Jimmy. He nodded, and handed her the scared Pikachu. He then looked at the fire on the back of the Pokémon in front of him.

"Don't worry, Ponyta won't burn you, and she's able to carry us both." Celia said to him. Jimmy, against what his common sense told him, laid his hand on Ponyta's back. The touch was warm, but not hot enough to burn.

"Hey, this isn't too… gah!" the flames suddenly flared up, and Jimmy quickly retracted his hand.

"Ponyta! That's not funny!" Celia scorned her Pokémon. The horse had an expression similar to a smile on its face. "I'm sorry, but she sometimes reacts like this on boys. Did she burn you?"

"No, I'm okay." Jimmy replied. He carefully laid his hand on the back of the Pokémon again, this time the flames did not burn up. The trainer swung his leg over the horse, mounting it behind the girl. Celia handed him the Pikachu, which did not look too scared anymore. Ponyta suddenly began to move, causing Jimmy to lose his balance. Holding the mouse with one arm, he quickly wrapped his other arm around the first thing he could grab, which happened to be Celia's waist. When he realised what he was holding, he let go immediately. "I'm sorry, I…" he tried to excuse himself.

"Don't worry about it." Celia replied.

Pidgey and Butterfree, who followed their trainer from the air, snickered.

* * *

Somewhat east of Cerulean City, Celia told her Ponyta to stop, and dismounted. Jimmy followed her example, and tried to walk the numbness in his legs off.

"Never been on a Ponyta before, have you?" Celia asked.

"Actually, I have. Last year, when a circus was performing in Pallet Town. You could ride Ponyta there, but unfortunately, the one that I was riding suddenly panicked, so I don't know a lot about how to ride one." Jimmy explained.

"At least you're man enough to admit the truth." She laughed. "Anyway, how's the Pikachu?"

Jimmy looked at the Pokémon he was holding. It looked tired, but it was not scared anymore.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jimmy asked. The Pikachu nodded. "Can you tell me what happened?" the mouse jumped from his arms.

"Pika pika pi, pika pi chu pi chu pika!" it said.

"Pidge pidge gey pidgey?" Pidgey replied.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Free free?" Butterfree asked.

"Pika pi…" it said, with its head bow down.

"So, what's going on?" Jimmy asked.

"Pidge pidgey gey pid gey pidge." Pidgey explained to his trainer.

"There was something wrong in the power plant, and Pikachu went to check it out. Next thing he knew was that he was under attack by six Pokémon, and was thrown out. When he was outside, he saw your father enter the building, and leave again a few minutes later. He called out his Victreebel, which found Pikachu, and began to chase it. About twenty minutes later, they ran into me." Jimmy told Celia.

"You can understand what Pokémon say?" she asked.

"No, but I roughly know what Pidgey means." he said.

"Right… then I'll be heading for the power plant." Celia said, and gestured to Ponyta.

"What are you planning to do there?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm going to confront that technician there with his plan, and make sure he won't hurt innocent Pokémon ever again." she replied.

"On your own? He has about six Pokémon, and who knows what else. I think it's best if I came with you." the trainer said.

"I guess you're right, eh…" she said, not knowing the trainer's name.

"Jimmy. Jimmy Silverwing." he said.

"Right, my name is, as you might have guessed, Celia Valm." she began to walk. "The power plant is this way." Celia said. Her name got Jimmy to think.

"Celia? Do you happen to know girls named Misty and Bianca?" he asked.

"Well, yes. How do you know?" she asked surprised.

"Misty fished me out of a river north of Pallet Town, and I met Bianca in Mount Moon." Jimmy explained.

"You've met Bianca?! How's she doing?" Celia asked pleasantly surprised.

"Quite good, I think. She has a Raticate, a Meowth, a Jigglypuff and a Clefairy." the trainer said.

"Raticate was her first Pokémon, and Meowth was more or less a pet to her family. So the Jigglypuff and the Clefairy must have been recent captures." the girl thought aloud.

"Kind of. She caught Jigglypuff about a week before I met her, and the mischief that she caused resulted in me saving her from a deadly fall, us stopping a Team Rocket operative from robbing the Clefairy, and a Clefairy joining Bianca after that." Jimmy told.

"You saved her live?!" Celia shouted.

"Actually, Butterfree did, with his Confusion." he replied with a smile. "By the way, does she stumble often?"

"Eh, only when there's a boy around that she thinks is cute. Why?" she asked.

"No reason." Jimmy answered. Pidgey and Butterfree were barely able to hold back their laughter.

* * *

Although the sun was ascending, the building that was the power plant was ill illuminated from the inside. Jimmy and Celia walked in, with Ponyta and Pikachu walking in front of them. Their footsteps echoed through the empty hallways.

"Where is everybody?" Celia asked.

"I don't know, and how should I?" Jimmy replied.

"That was a rhetorical question." the girl said back.

What Jimmy also did not knew, was that three men were watching them enter the building.

"Adam, isn't this the place where…" Cleef asked.

"Yes, that's why I'm not sure if we should help the boy here." the older man answered.

"We might get in trouble with the boss if we do help him, but we also might if we don't. You'll better call the boss about it." Lee said.

"Agreed." he took out his phone, and dialled a number. The phone rang once before the call was answered.

"Adam. What is your mission status?" the man on the other side of the line asked.

"We are following our target, but we've encountered a difficulty. We are currently at the Cerulean City power plant, which is the location for another mission." Adam said.

"Cerulean?" some typing was heard on the other side of the line. "I see what you mean. Assist the boy if necessary, but remain unseen to both him and the other agents. Remember: your mission has the highest priority, and you hereby have the permission to terminate other missions to reach your goal. Do not forget: the boy's safety is your top priority." the boss ordered.

"Yes sir." Adam said, and ended the connection.

"And?" Cleef asked.

"We have to keep him safe no matter what, may end other missions for our success, but have to remain unseen for other agents." the older man said.

"Then that's where I come in." Lee said, and called out a Pokémon. It looked up at its trainer. "Hide underground, and help where and when you think its necessary." the Pokémon nodded, and disappeared.

* * *

The dark halls seemed endless, with corridor after corridor engulfed in darkness. The light of Ponyta's fire illuminated the hallways, until they saw light in the distance. They ran towards it, and entered a large room. Huge turbines stood unmoving in the room. The silence that had trademarked the power plant was disturbed by a sound of clashing metal. In the back of the room, a figure dressed in a white lab coat hammering some metal below a terminal. As he heard them approach, the man stood up.

"Ah, so you're back. Did you see anything…" he turned around, and his eyes met Jimmy's.

"You!" the man shouted.

"You!" Jimmy shouted back.

"Us?" Celia asked.

"No, him!" the man yelled back.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Professor Abraham Bel, my dear. With whom do I have the pleasure?"

"That's not important. Are you the technician around here?" Celia asked.

"No, I am just a humble scientist who does what he can for the good of all of us." Bel answered.

"Don't listen to him; he's a criminal and a Pokémon abuser!" Jimmy sneered.

"I am not! My Pokémon are all in perfect shape!" he defended himself.

"Try explaining that to those Pokémon in Viridian Forest you scared away, not to mention Hector's and my own Pokémon!" Jimmy yelled at him.

"They didn't get hurt… your Medapod has even evolved into a Butterfree!" Bel said.

"Boss, is everything okay? We've heard shouting and…" two people, a man with short, navy-coloured hair, and a woman with long crimson hair, both wearing white-and-black uniforms with a big red R on them, ran up to the two trainers, followed by a Meowth.

"You!" the three shouted.

"Him?" Celia asked, looking at Jimmy.

"You!" the trainer shouted back at them.

"Yes, it's us, and you'll better prepare for trouble!" the woman said.

"Now you, too, have made it double!" the man added.

"To protect the world from devastation!" she said.

"To unite all people within our nation!" the man replied.

"Blah blah, I've heard that before. Now what are you doing here?" Jimmy interrupted.

"Well, after our last fight, I figured out that to achieve the needed frequency, I'd need more power. Where else could you find more power then at a power plant?" Bel said.

"Hey! What about our motto?" the talking Meowth asked.

"Sorry guys, better luck next time." the professor smiled.

"But why do you need Pikachu's power? This power plan can literally supply enough electricity to power a city. I do not think that a single Pikachu can make much of a difference." Celia looked at the Pikachu. "No offence, by the way." Pikachu shrugged.

"Both cute and smart? You've found yourself a good girlfriend, boy." Bel complimented Jimmy.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Celia sneered. Jimmy turned red, which was noticed by the Rocket trio.

"Aw, he's blushing!" Meowth grinned.

"Look at those cute lovebirds!" Jessie said, and James began to make smooching sounds. A jolt of lightning was hurled at their feet, and the trio jumped back. Pikachu's cheeks cracked with electricity, and he was looking angry.

"I think Pikachu wants an answer." Jimmy said.

"Ah, yes. It seems like that to enable the true power of this machine; an organic source for the electricity is needed. That Pikachu there is the perfect source. Now, are you going to hand it over, or do we have to beat you for it?" he reached for the Pokéballs on his belt.

"I think you already know the answer to that question. Pidgey, Butterfree, prepare for trouble!" Jimmy said, and called out his two Pokémon.

"You want trouble? You can get that on the double! Golbat, Muk, Arbok, Weezing, prepare to fight!" the scientist called out the Golbat and Muk Jimmy had seen before, and two he had not. One was a long, purple cobra, with intimidating patterns on its belly, and the other was a floating, gloomy looking purple blob.

"They totally ripped off our motto." James said.

"Hey, I'm not paying you to goof around! Bring out your Pokémon!"

"He's paying us?" Meowth asked.

"I guess." Jessie said, and the two Team Rocket members called out their Pokémon, Ekans and Koffing. Jimmy did a quick scan on the new Pokémon.

**Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It keeps its tail raised to monitor its surroundings. If you yank its tail, it will try to bite you.**

**Ponyta, the Fire Horse Pokémon. Capable of jumping incredibly high. Its hooves and sturdy legs absorb the impact of a hard landing.**

**Arbok, the Cobra Pokémon. The frightening patterns on its belly have been studied. Six variations have been confirmed.**

**Weezing, the Poison Gas Pokémon. It lives and grows by absorbing dust, germs, and poison gases that are contained in toxic waste and garbage.**

**Ekans, the Snake Pokémon. The older it gets, the longer it grows. At night, it wraps its long body around tree branches to rest.**

**Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokémon. In hot places, its internal gases could expand and explode without any warning. Be very careful!**

"Jimmy, I'll keep these two off your back if you take him out." Celia said, as Ponyta braced for a battle.

"Okay, I'll keep those four away from you." Jimmy replied.

"How chivalrous of you, boy." Bel mocked.

"I've trained, Bel. I'm a lot tougher then when we first fought." the trainer said.

"You found some other third-range trainers which you beat? What a training." the professor replied.

"For your information, they included the Pewter Gym Leader, and another Team Rocket member named Setne." the boy replied.

"You fought Setne?" the man asked, his question being a combination of surprise and hope.

"That's exactly how she replied. You happen to know her?" Jimmy asked.

The scientist got back to his senses. "That's not important. Golbat, Wing Attack." Bel said, and Golbat lunged at Pidgey and Butterfree with one of its wings. Both dodged the attack, and braced to attack themselves.

"Pidgey, Quick Attack on Golbat, Butterfree, use Confusion on Muk!" a blue energy lifted Muk from the ground, and threw him into a wall. Pidgey tackled Golbat, who retaliated with a Wing Attack.

"Arbok, use Poison Sting on Butterfree! Weezing, use Sludge!" Arbok shot a hail of white spikes at Butterfree, and Weezing spat brown goo at him.

"Butterfree, catch the attacks with Confusion, and launch them at Muk!" Jimmy called.

"Defence Curl!" Bel ordered. Muk curled himself up and hardened, deflecting the attacks. Meanwhile, Celia was fending off the other two Pokémon.

"Ekans, use Poison Sting! Jessie's Ekans let out a spray of needles at Ponyta.

"Stop them with Ember!" Ponyta countered with a hail of cinders, stopping the Poison Sting.

"Koffing, use Sludge!" the Poison type spat brown blubber at the fire horse.

"Flamethrower!" Celia called, and a hot flame from Ponyta vaporised the goo, and hit Koffing straight in the face. Still smiling, the Pokémon hit the ground.

"Ekans, use Bite!" the snake opened its mouth, and leapt at Ponyta.

"Stomp!" Celia said. Ekans was hit on the head with one of Ponyta's hoofs, being knocked out.

"Neither can fight anymore. Is that Meowth going to fight, or do you give up?" Celia asked the trio.

"No, no. You win." Meowth said.

"Celia, can you help me here?" Jimmy asked. She turned around, and saw that Muk had grabbed Pikachu, who failed at shocking his way out, that Golbat was holding Pidgey in his mouth, and that Weezing and Arbok were preventing Butterfree from focussing his attacks.

"Ponyta, use Flamethrower on Muk!" a cone of fire hit the sludge head on, who let go of Pikachu. The power of the blow, combined with Pikachu's electricity, was enough to knock Muk out. Bel withdrew his Pokémon.

"Nice shot! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Arbok and Weezing!" Jimmy said. Two jolts of lightning were hurled at the two Pokémon, who were knocked down by the force of the blow. "Good! Butterfree, free Pidgey with Confusion!" Golbat began to glow with a blue light, and let go of Pidgey.

"Okay! Ponyta, use… HEY!" Jimmy looked at Celia, and saw that the three Team Rocket members had grabbed her.

"Surrender, and we won't harm the girl." James said. Bel looked pleased.

"Finally you're doing something good. Arbok, use Wrap on Ponyta!" the large cobra wrapped itself around Ponyta, making it unable to move. "Now, use Bite! Weezing, Tackle!" the two attacked the defenceless Pokémon, and her trainer cringed.

"Pidgey, use…" Jimmy began, but was interrupted.

"Wait. You don't want us to hurt your girlfriend, do you?" Meowth asked.

"For the last time, she's not my girlfriend!" Jimmy said.

"Uh huh." Jessie said, with a tone that showed her disbelief.

"Uh huh this! Butterfree, Confusion!" Jessie, James and Meowth began to glow. They let go of Celia, and were levitated into the air, and thrown against the wall next to Bel.

"Ponyta, are you okay?" Celia asked. Ponyta was still constricted by Arbok, and unable to reply.

"Pidgey, use Quick Attack!" Jimmy said. The attack hit Arbok with great force, forcing it to let go of Ponyta, who collapsed.

"No, Ponyta!" Celia cringed.

"She's unable to battle, you'd better return Ponyta to her Pokéball." Jimmy said. Celia did, and Bel withdrew his Arbok.

"Weezing, use Sludge on Pikachu!" Bel ordered.

"Stop the attack with Thunderbolt! Pidgey, use Quick Attack!" a bolt of electricity vaporised the blubber, and Pidgey knocked Weezing out of the air, and the battle. The professor withdrew his third Pokémon.

"Surrender, Bel, you're losing this battle!" Jimmy said.

"Surrender? Why should I? I still have one Pokémon left." Bel said. Jimmy saw Golbat sitting on top of the machine Bel had built.

"Pikachu, let's finish this. Thunderbolt!" the trainer called, and the mouse hurled a bolt of lightning at Golbat.

"Now!" Bel ordered, and Golbat jumped off. The bolt of lightning hit the machine, who began to hum.

"Bad news…" Jimmy said. Lights on the display flicked on, and Bel laughed.

"Instead of stopping me, you helped me on getting this thing working. Thank you, Jimmy."

"No!" the trainer shouted. "Pidgey, Butterfree, Pikachu, use…"

"Too late!" Bel returned Golbat with one hand, and slammed a button with the other. The machine began to rumble, and let out a blast of energy.

"Free!"

Butterfree made a barrier using Confusion, protecting Jimmy, his Pokémon and Celia from the wave. Bel stood next to his machine, looking curious at what the Pokémon was doing.

"So you're blocking the energy with Confusion… I am wondering how long you can keep that up." he said. The shield slowly grew dim, as the energy blasted it relentlessly.

"Butterfree, please keep up!" Jimmy whispered. The Team Rocket trio were looking at the machine, too.

"Guys, I think it's best to leave now, before something bad happens." Jessie said.

"I hear you." James said, and the three began to sneak away. Meowth suddenly stopped.

"Hey guys… did you feel something tremble?" he asked.

The machine, together with the ground, began to tremble. "Hey, what's going on?" Bel asked nobody in particular. Then, the ground below the machine disappeared, dropping it down. With a mighty crash, the machine was torn apart, stopping the wave. At the same moment, Butterfree dropped the barrier, and fell to the ground unconscious.

"No!" Bel grabbed his head in shock, and Jimmy caught Butterfree from mid-air.

"My beautiful machine! You kids haven't seen the last of me!" Bel ran away, and opened an emergency exit, leaving the building with the Rocket trio behind him.

"Butterfree, are you okay?" Jimmy asked. His Pokémon did not respond.

"We have to get to a Pokémon Center immediately. Ponyta's badly hurt, too." Celia said.

"Agreed. Let's get out of here." Jimmy returned his two Pokémon, and the two trainers left the building. Outside, the Pokémon that was responsible for the collapse watched as they left. It was a brown Pokémon, consisting of three heads, with blue noses.

"Trio." with that, it dug underground.

* * *

As the door closed behind the trainers, they heard a cry.

"Zaaaa!"

Jimmy turned to look at the source of the sound, the roof of the power plant. On the roof sat a large, yellow bird-like Pokémon. The trainer reached for his Pokédex, and aimed it at the Pokémon.

"**Zapdos, the Electric Pokémon. This legendary bird Pokémon is said to appear when the sky turns dark and lightning showers down."**

Clouds began to gather above it, and a bolt of lightning hit the legendary Pokémon. The light in the power plant went on, and the turbines were activated again. Zapdos spread his wings and flew from the roof, disappearing from sight.

"Did you hear something, apart from Zapdos being struck by lightning?" he asked.

"No, why?" she replied.

"I thought I heard someone talking to me." Jimmy said.

"What did you hear?" Celia inquired.

"Thank you."

_

* * *

_

Alright, another chapter done. I can already assure you: the next two chapters will be set in Cerulean City, before moving on to more. I have already made plans up to Celadon City, so stay tuned for more Pokémon goodness!

_**Important Events:**_

_**Story: **__Jimmy arrives at Cerulean City, where he saves a Pikachu, meets a girl named Celia, defeats the Rocket trio and Professor Bel again, and sees Zapdos._

_**Pokémon:**__ Jimmy saves a Pikachu, but does not capture it._

_**Battles:**__ Jimmy's Pidgey and Butterfree, together with Celia's Ponyta, defeat Ronaldo's Victreebel, Celia's Ponyta defeats Team Rocket's Ekans and Koffing, and Bel's Muk, but loses to Bel's Arbok and Weezing. Jimmy's Pidgey defeats Bel's Arbok and Weezing._

_Please review, and good catchings to all! See you next time!_


	10. The Might of Technology

_He's at it again! I've been neglecting my main story in favour of my one-shots for too long now, so I've decided to do the following: I have a maximum of three one-shots that I can write, before I have to do another update of APS. Believe me when I say that I have a lot of ideas on my mind! Two updates for Forgiving Him, at least four Legendaryshipping one-shots, and another idea for FireGrassShipping. So expect many refreshing works the coming time! (Read: ten months or so) Anyway, hold on for part 10!_

**APS 110: The Might of Technology**

Celia ran ahead of Jimmy, into the streets of Cerulean City. He was tired, but his Pokémon were wounded. He could not stop. When he started to wonder for how long he could keep on running, he saw the Pokémon Center not too far ahead.

"Finally!" he said panting. Suddenly, Celia stopped running. Jimmy almost ran into her.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" he asked. The girl looked down the street they were standing in, at one of the houses.

"This way." she pulled him along, into another street.

"Hey, what are you doing? The Center is that way!" he objected.

"I'll explain later." she said bluntly.

* * *

Panting, the duo came to a halt in the lobby of the Pokémon Center.

"Oh, hello, Celia. Is everything alright?" Nurse Joy asked.

"No. Ponyta has been hurt badly. She needs help." Celia explained quickly.

"Right. Chansey!" a Chansey walked into the hall with a tray. "Take Celia's Ponyta with you for treatment, will you?"

"Chan-sey!" the Pokémon said, and the trainer laid her Pokéball on the tray.

"Could you treat my Pidgey and Butterfree too, Nurse Joy?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure, why not?" she replied. He gratefully laid his Pokéballs on the tray, next to Celia's. Chansey left for the treatment room with the tray, the nurse behind her.

"Oh, Nurse Joy?" Celia asked, causing the woman to turn around. "Have you seen my father today?"

"Yes, he was here about an hour ago. He was awfully mad, shouting about how some boy used the attack of his Victreebel against him…" she looked at Jimmy. "Was that you?"

He gulped. "Yes."

"Don't worry, my father barks worse than he bites." Celia assured him. The nurse walked out of the hall, taking the three Pokémon with her. The two trainers fell silent.

"So… what shall we do now?" the girl asked.

Jimmy looked at the clock hanging above the counter. "Almost 12:00… time to lunch?"

"Okay. We might want to lunch here, so that my father can cool down a bit." Celia suggested.

"Sound like a plan." Jimmy agreed.

* * *

"So how do you know Bianca and Misty?" Jimmy asked.

The two had taken seats in the cafeteria, and had almost finished their lunch. "Well," Celia began, "we all grew up here with our Pokémon. Misty and her sisters in the Cerulean Gym, and Bianca, Nathalie and me all became good friends with her. We spend lots of time in the Gym, training mostly against each other and the occasional challenger that dropped by. We eventually started to call ourselves the Fearsome Foursome"

"The Cerulean Gym specialises in Water types, right? What kind of battlefield do they have there?"

"A large tank of water." she replied, "Of course, Ponyta can't fight on such a stage, and I mostly fought my battles outside. The girls and I even developed a special challenge for trainers who were well on their way already."

"What kind of challenge?" the trainer asked.

"A four on four battle, where the challenger had four Pokémon, and the four of us all used one. After one of our Pokémon was knocked out, one of the other girls took over. Not only did we have completely different Pokémon, our different fighting styles forced our opponents to quickly adept. We have been undefeated so far, except for one time…" she sighed.

"Against what kind of a trainer was that?" Jimmy asked curiously.

"That was against…"

"Pika?"

The two turned their heads, and saw a Pikachu sitting on the table. The exact same as they had seen in the Power Plant.

"Hey, it's you! How are you, buddy?" Jimmy asked with a smile.

"Pi." the Pikachu said with a nod, slightly panting.

"You came all the way from the Power Plant here by foot? You must be very tired." Celia asked.

"Pi." the Pokémon said again.

"How about I'll ask Nurse Joy if she can give you a good rest?" Jimmy asked.

"Pikapi!" the Pikachu said this time.

"Alright then, let's get you to the nurse." the boy quickly finished his plate, and picked up the Pikachu. The electric type jumped on his shoulder, and leaned against his head. He paid for the meal, and the two walked to the front desk. There was no nurse however; instead there was a Chansey in her place.

"Chansey, where is Nurse Joy?" Celia asked. The Chansey pointed at a sign above the double doors to the treatment rooms, a red light.

"So she's busy… okay, thank you." she replied. "Let's have a seat, then?" the girl asked Jimmy.

"Fine by me." he replied. "Could you have a look at this Pikachu?" he asked the pink Pokémon, who nodded. The Pikachu jumped off the trainer's shoulder and onto a tray on the desk. Chansey lifted the tray onto a cart, and rode it through the double doors.

"Okay… let's have a seat, shall we?" Celia asked.

"Fine by me." he replied, but turned around as a bald, moustached man stormed into the Center.

"Uh oh." Celia said.

"Celia!" her father bellowed. "I knew I could find you here! Where have you been! Your mother was worried sick of you!"

"Dad, I needed to save the city!" she protested.

"Yeah right!" Mr. Valm shouted. He then turned to Jimmy. "And you! Did you really think I would let you get away with attacking me?"

"Did you think you could get away with attacking a defenceless Pikachu?" he sharply replied.

"Why you little…"

"Ronaldo, please." a voice asked. Jimmy and Celia turned around, and saw that Nurse Joy had returned. "This is a Pokémon Center, not some sports field."

"I'm sorry nurse, but these two…" he apologised, but was interrupted.

"I was looking for them, too. They should see something." the nurse looked concerned. "Something regarding their Pokémon."

Jimmy felt uncomfortable. "Something wrong, nurse?"

"You should see for yourself. Follow me." she said, and walked towards the treatment rooms. "First Ponyta. What kind of fight did you get into?"

"With some scientist, Abraham Bel. Ever heard of him?" Celia replied.

"That guy who tried to force evolution upon Pokémon? Yes, I've heard his name before." the nurse said. She stopped at a window. Behind it was an unconscious Ponyta, lying on a table. Her flames weren't as big as normal "She got hurt a lot, but she'll be okay." Nurse Joy turned to Jimmy. "With your Pokémon, however… I think you need to see it." She opened a door, and walked into the room. Celia ran towards her Ponyta, and gently stroked her behind the ear.

"Ponyta, please wake up…" she whispered. She turned around as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Let her sleep now." her father said.

Jimmy had followed Nurse Joy to the back of the room, after he greeted Pidgey and Pikachu. "Your Pidgey and the Pikachu that you just brought in will be okay… your third Pokémon, on the other hand… you'll have to see it to believe it."

"Something's wrong with Butterfree?" he asked.

"Physically, your Metapod is fine." the nurse said, as she moved the curtain away.

"I have a Butterfree, not a Metapod." Jimmy corrected her. When he looked at the bed, he froze. On the bed was a green cocoon. A Metapod.

"But… how is that possible?" he stuttered. "Pokémon can't evolve backwards, right?"

"I have no idea what happed. All I know is that about fifteen minutes after you brought your Butterfree here, she began spin herself in. Within a minute, she was covered in web, and it hardened into the cocoon of a Metapod." the nurse explained.

"Yes, but… wait; did you say 'her'?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, your Butterfree is a girl. Just like the Pikachu you brought in." the nurse smiled. "Anyway, do you know how this could have happened? What were you doing before you rushed here?"

Jimmy gave a quick summary of what happed at the power plant.

"So somehow that machine backfired onto Butterfree, causing her to de-evolve… and I thought I've seen everything." Ronaldo said.

"I think its best if we send this information to scientists specialised in this expertise, and see what they think what exactly happened." Nurse Joy suggested. "And that you go the police and tell what happened, so that they can go arrest this mad scientist." she turned to Celia. "And that you go with him, because you saw him too."

"But Ponyta…" she protested.

"Ponyta should sleep now. Don't worry, I'll look after her." the nurse comforted her.

Jimmy had sat down next to Metapod. "Bel… you will pay for this."

"I'll bring those two to the police bureau, and see that this is filed." Mr. Valm assured the nurse.

Jimmy got up. "Okay, take care of yourself, I'll be right back." he told the three Pokémon.

"Ponyta… please get better." Celia whispered, and gently stroked the neck of her Ponyta.

Ronaldo opened the door, and the two young trainers left the room. The man closed the door behind him, leaving the four Pokémon to rest.

* * *

_Done with this chapter, next time, Cerulean City Gym! No summary this time, and I will introduce something new next chapter… the Suedar! Please review, and see you next chapter!_

_(p.s.: you just lost The Game)_


End file.
